Stinging Bee
by Writing bunny
Summary: The early life of Soifon. From little Fon Shaolin to the Commander of Onmitsukidou and beyond.
1. Becoming the Bee

**Author's note:** So here I start another story. If you ask why do I do it instead of updating my old ones, I haven't really planned this one. I started writing a flashback for another story I'm working on and it grew too big to be included in that story without disrupting the flow. I also realized that it could be published separately, so that's what I'm doing. It isn't going to be a long story, I plan only one more chapter. That's about all I wanted to say, so now read and enjoy. And even if you don't enjoy, let me know.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
><strong>

**Stinging Bee**

**Part One - ****Becoming the Bee**

Shaolin remembered the first time she had seen a princess. It happened when she was very young and her father took her to see where he worked. Her father was Fon Keung, leader of a unit of the Keigun Brigade and the strongest man she knew. When he announced he was going to show her the Onmitsukidou Headquarters, she had been ecstatic. The Onmitsukidou was what her family lived for. Shaolin was naturally curious about it. All her brothers had already visited here and she, as the youngest child and only girl, felt a bit left out. Especially when her brothers teased her with tales of what was to see here. Especially Shaoqiang, who was only a little older than her, kept saying that such a little girl would never be allowed to come here, because there's no way she'd be strong enough. Shaolin responded by punching his face and breaking his nose. That would teach him which one of them was stronger. Not that Shaoqiang remembered such lessons for long, he tended to forget them the moment his nose stopped hurting.

She was brought from her musings when her father pointed at something. She listened to his speech intently. She wanted to remember every word, so she could repeat it to her brothers. Maybe, if she was lucky, she'd see something none of her brothers had seen and could tease them about it for a change.

"They're the elite unit," Keung said pointing at a group of masked ninja that to Shaolin looked exactly the same like all the other groups of masked ninja. But if her father said they were the elite, she believed it. "My father used to be a part of it. He brought great honor to our family. Those were god times. Too bad that Yu brought shame again."

"Who's Yu?" Shaolin asked. She had never heard of anyone with that name before. Keung sighed, as if realizing he had said something he shouldn't. But it couldn't be unsaid now, so he decided to explain it.

"Yu used to be my older brother. He barely graduated the Academy and wasn't accepted to the Onmitsukidou or any other unit. He was a disgrace to the Fon family so he was cast out and never spoken of again. Remember this, Shaolin. A Fon has to be strong. It is our duty to serve the Shihouin clan. Whoever cannot accomplish that, has no place in our family."

Shaolin nodded solemnly. She was a bit scared now. "So I can get kicked out too?" she asked in a small voice. Keung smiled and ruffled her hair.

"You're strong, my daughter. You'll have no problem getting into the Keigun Brigade. You'll make it far. But only if you train hard."

"I will," she promised with a smile. Such praise from her father was unusual. She was determined not to let him down. She was going to become the best Onmitsukidou agent the Fon family had ever produced. She had no idea what she was promising, but at the moment it didn't matter.

There was some commotion. Keung looked up to an elevated walkway, where some kind of procession was moving. He quickly pointed it to Shaolin. A palanquin was being carried there and inside sat a princess. She was the most beautiful think Shaolin had ever seen. Her richly embrodiered kimono complimented her chocolate skin perfectly and golden combs with jewels contrasted nicely with her dark purple hair.

"Do you see her, Shaolin?" Keung said. Shaolin barely nodded. She didn't want to let her eyes stray from the princess in fear that she might disappear and return to whatever fairytale she had come from. "She is the princess of Tenshi Heisouban, the Shihouin family. She will soon become the leader of the Onmitsukidou. Become her right-hand woman and put your life on the line to serve her. Alright, Shaolin?" She nodded slightly. The procession was slowly moving away and she wanted to savor every second she could gaze upon the goddess. It was only when the palanquin disappeared from her sight that she dared to move again.

The glorious sight had disappeared, but her excitement remained. She had seen a princess! Ha! None of her brothers had been so lucky when they visited. Now that was something she could rub in their faces for a change!

**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

"No," Fon Zhuang shook his head. "You aren't going to hit the target if you hold the knife like that."

Young Shaolin looked up to him. For her, her eldest brother was the ultimate authority on everything. Just below her father. Tall and broad, skilled in both Hohou and Hakuda, smart and brave and already a member of the Punishment Corps, the First Division of the Onmitsukidou, he was all a Fon youth was supposed to be. Their father, Keung, was proud of him and said that Zhuang would make a fine family head someday. He said he couldn't wish for a better heir, which was the highest praise he could give.

"How?" she asked. She was convinced she was doing it exactly like their father had shown her. But Keung, the Eighth Head of the Fon family, had trouble moving his right hand properly thanks to an old injury he had sustained in the line of duty that had never healed right. It was the last of a long line of injuries that had eventually forced him to retire from the Onmitsukidou.

"This way." He adjusted her fingers on the handle just a tiny bit. She couldn't see the significance in the difference, but when Zhuang said it was important, she believed him. "Now try again," he prompted. She did. The blade lodged into the target close to the center. "See," Zhuang smiled, "It's much better now." Shaolin smiled too. "This way, you'll shine at the Academy."

"So when can I finally go to the Academy?" she asked. She was the only one of the Fon children not enrolled yet. Zhuang had already graduated with flying colors. Hao, her second oldest brother, had graduated recently too. His results weren't as good as Zhuang's, but he had been in the Advanced class and that counted for something too. Now he was taking the entrance exam for the Onmitsukidou. Jiao-long and Ju-long, the twins, were in their fourth year now. They were doing fine. And Shaoquiang, the youngest of her brothers and only a little older than her had just been accepted into the Academy and would start attending in a couple of months.

"Soon," Zhuang answered. "You're talented, Shaolin. You'll have no problem getting in and graduating. Soon, you'll be in the Punishment Corps with me."

"Then why couldn't I enroll already?" she pouted. She couldn't wait until she could start her shinigami career and serve the beautiful Shihouin princess. The one time her father had taken her to see her future mistress was etched deep in her memory. She couldn't wait to see her again. "I'm better than Shaoqiang."

"But you're also younger," Zhuang pointed out. "Father thinks you're not ready."

"Is it because I'm a girl?" Shaolin pouted.

"Of course not," Zhuang said.

"Then why?" she demanded.

"You're still too rash and impatient," he replied. "You plunge into things headfirst. This attitude would get you killed in the Onmitsukidou. Learn some patience and restraint and you'd make a fine assassin."

"I will, she promised." They resumed throwing kunai at the target.

"Dinner is ready," their mother's voice announced, interrupting their practice. Fon Lien-Hua stood in the door. She was a petite woman with jet-black long hair and black eyes. The eyes were now watching her children train with worry. Unlike the rest of the family, Lien-hua had never been a member of the Onmitsukidou. In fact, she had never been a member of any official unit, despite having a formal training in the spiritual arts. Her health and stamina had never been very good, so her parents didn't allow it. Something like that would have been impossible in the Fon family, where those too weak to be accepted to the Punishment Corps were disinherited without mercy. But Lien-hua hadn't been born into the Fon Family. She was the daughter of another noble family, one with slightly better standing than the Fon, and her marriage to Keung was supposed to raise the social standing of the Fon. She had a hard time accepting the rules the Fon lived by and was against her children joining the Onmitsukidou. She was too scared for their lives. But the rules of the Fon couldn't be changed and she knew it. The constant worry was slowly taking toll on her already fragile health. But that day it hadn't become apparent yet.

The family filed into the dining room. Almost everybody was there. They settled down and began their meal, trying to act like nothing was going on, but the anxiety over the one missing member was palpable. Hao still hadn't returned from his trials. Shaolin felt it too. But she couldn't let it drag her down. Her brother was strong. He would make it. He wasn't going to be kicked out of the family and never spoken of again, like it had happened to uncle Yu she had heard about only once. Yet keeping a cheerful mood was difficult, despite Shaoqiang's best attempts to make everybody laugh.

Then, when the dinner was almost over, she heard the door slide open. Everybody else heard it too. Whatever conversation they were trying to have quieted down immediately. Everybody turned to stare at the door, where Hao's broad figure walked through. Nobody made a sound as the youth made is way to their father and knelt down in front of Keung.

"How did your testing go?" the head of the family asked solemnly.

"I passed." The room immediately erupted in cheers. Shaolin jumped from her place and raced to hug him. She held on to him tight. She could keep her brother. Later, she would remember it as one of the last truly happy moments in her life.

**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

Only a few months passed before the time for the Enterance Exams to the Shinoureijutsuin came. And this year, Shaolin was permitted to participate. She took the opportunity eagerly. Soon, she will be a shinigami student like Shaoqiang, Jiao-long and Ju-long and not long after a full-fledged member of the Onmitsukidou like Zhuang and Hao, who was now known as the Just Fist, a name inherited for their grandfather's younger brother.

The Exams weren't easy, but thanks to all the training she had received since she had learned how to walk, she had no trouble passing. When she held the letter announcing her acceptance into the Academy and into the advanced class no less in her hands and when she showed it to her father proudly, she thought it was going to be another of those happy days. And it almost was, if it wasn't for what happened after the sun set.

When they were about to settle for the night, Zhuang came home. He was dressed in his uniform, but it was torn in several places. It seemed bloodied too, though it was hard to tell considering it was black. But the worst thing were his eyes. They were so sad Shaolin's heart skipped a beat. What could have made her strong, perfect brother look so sad?

The whole family quickly gathered. Zhuang gulped, as if bracing himself for something. "I bring you ill tidings," he spoke. "Hao is dead." For a moment, silence reigned. Then Lien-hua broke it with a heart-wrenching wail and collapsed to her knees.

"I knew it," she whispered between sobs. Keung shot a distressed glare to his wife. It was unbecoming for a lady of a noble house to express her grief so publicly, but he couldn't begrudge her. He was close to tears too.

"How did it happen?" he asked.

"We were on a mission. I am not allowed to tell you the particulars, but we have been hunting for a group of criminals. We were ambushed. We eventually won, but Hao was slain. He fought valiantly." He was trying to make Hao's death sound honorable, but it was largely a vain effort. The fact remained that Hao had died on the very first mission he had been assigned. That was seen as a sign of weakness.

Shaolin listened in stunned disbelief. So Hao, her big brother, was dead. And it was the work of criminals. At that moment, she hated the criminals like nothing else in the world. She was glad that she had been accepted into the Academy. She'd do her best and in just six short years she'd have the opportunity to hunt the criminals herself. Then she would avenge Hao's death.

**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

"Look at that impossible hairdo," a student whispered to her companion. "Did she cut her hair with a sword?"

"And when was the last time she brushed it?" the other girl added. Shaolin walked past them, doing her best not to show a reaction to their words. They were stupid. They cared more about beauty and boys than their training. She wondered why they were even in the Advanced class when they weren't dedicated to their carrier. Didn't they know that being a shinigami was dangerous, no matter what unit they served in? Didn't they know somebody who had been killed in the line of duty? Probably not. Not all families were so dedicated to service as the Fon. These two were probably going to be killed soon after graduation. There was no reason to feel hurt by their immature comments.

Shaolin stood at her place in the dojo. It was almost time for their Hakuda lesson. She didn't like them. Not because she had trouble, but because she found them too boring. Years of training meant that she was much better at it than her classmates. Standing in line with them and repeating movements she had mastered years ago was a waste of time for her.

But today was going to be special. It was time for their first sparring matches. Shaolin couldn't wait to relieve some tension. She watched as her classmates fought each other in really pathetic brawls and waited patiently for her turn. Finally it came. She was paired with a boy twice as big as her. He looked down at her, scoffed derogatorily and once their sensei gave the signal to begin, threw a half-hearted punch at her. Shaolin could dodge it from a mile away. So she ducked below the fist and kicked the brute in the solar plexus, sending him to the ground, curled on himself. That was too quick for Shaolin's tastes.

The sensei called the end of the match and she returned among the spectators. She listened to the hushed whispers around her and realized that this display made her no friends. But she never wanted friends like these, so she didn't care. Not even the tiniest bit. Sincerely.

**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

"Well," Shaolin smirked, "are you still going to call me the little one?"

"Of course," Shaoqiang smirked back. "You still don't reach even to my shoulders." That was sadly the truth. Shaolin hated the fact that out of all the Fon children, she was the only one who had inherited their mother's petite figure. All her brothers were just as tall and bulky as their father. Though she knew that she wasn't any weaker than her brothers, being the shortest still irritated her.

"But I'm in the same class as you now," she says smugly. "Top that, brother. Have you ever skipped a year before?"

"You barely made it," he scoffed, but it sounded forced. She had deserved it and he knows it. Yet he has to jibe. "I heard you nearly hit sensei with your Kidou instead of the target."

"That's not true!" she protested vehemently. So Kidou wasn't her strongest suite. So she had missed the target, but not as badly as Shaoqiang claimed. But nobody could catch her in Hohou, no-one could beat her in Hakuda and her zanjutsu was pretty good too. That was all that counted. Onmitsukidou didn't use Kidou much, so Shaoqiang would find his strongest subject of no use to him.

"But you're bad with it," he stated.

"I can beat you in a fight anytime," she scoffed. It was true and they both knew it.

"Let's see if you can beat my classmates too. There are some tough guys here."

"Our classmates," she corrected him. They were both in the Third year and they were the last of the Fon children not in the Onmitsukidou yet. Jiao-long and Ju-long had graduated recently and both had made it to the Punishment Corps. The whole family was proud of them, but Shaolin couldn't help but feel worried. The twins were about as strong as Hao. And Hao had died on his first mission. How would they fare? Would they get killed soon too? Shaolin didn't know what it would do to her. And what it would do to their mother. Lien-hua was slowly wasting away ever since her second-born son had died. Every time Shaolin saw her, she renewed her wow to punish those who had taken Hao away.

"Our classmates," Shaoqiang grumbled. "We have a Hakuda class this afternoon, so you can show them what you're made of, little sister."

"Of course I will," she replied confidently. She wasn't scared of her new classmates. She was interested in what they were like. Would they be like her old class? She never liked them and they had no love for her. She didn't mind leaving them behind. Would she make some friends in her new class? She didn't know. They would probably be the same as any other students. But at least she had Shaoqiang here.

**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

The Fon house felt too empty that day. She and Shaoqiang were home for the holidays. Their father and mother were there to welcome them as always, but none of their brothers were present. Zhuang, Jiao-long and Ju-long were all on duty and couldn't come. Shaolin missed them dearly, but she understood that it was their duty. It was the purpose of their family. But she still couldn't help but worry. She knew that she shouldn't. Zhuang was a veteran agent now, with five difficult missions under his belt and Jiao-long and Ju-long had survived a mission too. They were more competent than Hao. They weren't going to be killed like him. They were going to return soon. There was no reason to feel lonely at the dinner table. There was no need for the sense of foreboding.

Her heart leapt into her throat when she noticed somebody approaching. Somebody in the Punishment Corps uniform. At first, she thought that her brothers were returning, but then she realized that the figure and the reiatsu belonged to none of them. It wasn't anybody she knew. What was a strange Onmitsukidou ninja doing here?

Her answer came soon enough. Too soon. She couldn't believe the words she heard the man say. Her brothers were dead? Zhuang, Jiao-long and Ju-long weren't going to return anymore? She couldn't do anything. She could only stand there frozen. Or maybe she was trembling, she wasn't sure. She had somebody wail. The heart-wrenching sound bit deeply to her heart. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lien-hua collapse to her knees in tears. Keung tried to comfort his wife, even as he asked the messenger how did it happen. Shaolin listened, though she truly heard only every second word. Ambush... deserters... outnumbered... hit from behind... took down two enemies... She couldn't put together what had happened. She only knew that the cursed rule-breakers took away three more of her brothers. Her desire to destroy them utterly surged.

Several days later, the funeral of her three slain brothers took place. All the Fon clan gathered. Shaolin could hear what all the cousins, uncles and aunts were saying. _Killed so soon. Just the second mission. And Hao died on his first. That's just shameful. At least Zhuang completed five missions before he bought it. But that's still too little for the heir of the Fon clan. It looks like the main family is on the decline._

Shaolin felt anger upon hearing their words. Her brothers weren't even buried yet and their greedy relatives were already speculating that some of them might become the new head of the Fon clan soon. But she couldn't deny that they were right. All of them had survived in the Onmitsukidou far longer than her brothers. They had the right to sneer on their shamefully early deaths. She knew that it was going to be upon her to restore the honor to the main Fon line. Shaoqiang, though he was the heir now, wasn't any more talented than the twins or Hao. There was a good chance that he was going to fall early too. It scared Shaolin. She resolved to protect her brother with all her might. And she also resolved to become the best ninja to ever come from the Fon family. Because she was the only one who could.

**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

Lien-hua's funeral took place a year later. After she had received the news of three of her sons' deaths, her health took a rapid turn for the worse. She spent more time bedbound than on her feet. And even when her physical health was good, her mind was in shambles. She kept talking to thin air, calling it by the names of her dead sons. Keung was trying to help her to the best of his ability, called the best doctors he could afford, but nothing helped. Lien-hua was slowly withering away until she drew her last breath after a year.

Her funeral was a somber affair. Most of the people attending didn't know whether to be sad or relieved. Lien-hua had suffered a lot during her final year and now she finally found peace. Shaolin watched the proceedings with dry eyes. Inside, she felt shattered. Outside, she had no more tears to cry. She had spent them all during the nights of the last year. Her brothers' loss had hit her deeply. She swore repeatedly that she wasn't going to let her last surviving brother get hurt. She would do everything in her power to protect him from those who dared to disturb the peace of Seireitei. She trained until she fell with exhaustion and studied books when she didn't have the strength to train. And she punished everybody who broke rules mercilessly.

**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

"What are you doing?" Soifon sneered at her two classmates in the library.

"Working on our assignment," one of them answered, his eyes full of hate. "Piss off, Fon," nobody wants you here.

"You're copying your homework off your classmate," she corrected. "That's against the rules!"

"It's not like the teachers will notice," the boy shrugged.

"It's forbidden!" Shaolin exclaimed. "How can you do something that's forbidden?"

"Everybody does it," the boy shrugged.

"I'm going to tell," Shaolin stated and turned on her heel.

"You aren't!" the boy shouted. He knew very well that she would do it. She had already tattled on a couple of their classmates who were trying to sneak out during the night. It had earned her no friends. So he jumped after her, trying to restrain her. Shaolin batted him away easily. He couldn't even touch her in Hakuda.

"Attacking a classmate?" she sneered. "That's a serious offense." Without further words, she headed towards the teachers' lounge. This miscreant had to be punished.

"Are you really going to tell on him?" Shaoqiang asked, appearing from behind a bookcase.

"Of course," she answered. "He broke the rules. He has to be punished."

"It's just a minor thing," Shaoqiang pleaded. The offender was his friend.

"It starts with minor things," Shaolin said. "If they can get away with it, they'd going to commit worse and worse crimes."

"That's crazy," her brother said.

"It isn't," she disagreed. "And how can you protect the rule-breaker? The Fon family exists to punish the rule-breakers. And you are the heir now. You should uphold the rules the most!"

"You're crazy, Shaolin," Shaoqiang whispered fearfully. He got scared by something he saw in her eyes. "You didn't use to be like this. Where is the sweet little sister I used to know? When did you change so much?"

"I'm just doing my duties," she stated. Shaoqiang just nodded and left. Shaolin could see that he was scared of her. But why? She couldn't understand. Couldn't he see she was doing it all to protect him?

**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

Graduation had been a walk in the park. She scored close to the top of her class, hindered from becoming the best only by her Kidou, which was a bit below average. Shaoqiang was near the middle of the Advanced class. They both had no trouble getting into the Punishment Corps. Soon they were known not as Shaoqiang and Shaolin, but as the Sharp Dagger and Stinging Bee, names inerited from their great-great-grandfather and great-grandmother respectively.

The first time she stood at attention amongst the other agents of the Punishment Corps, she felt out of place. She was the smallest there and a girl. All around her were tall, broad, muscular men. Even Shaoqiang was much taller than her. She felt very conscious of her petite figure inherited from her mother. But she wasn't going to show that the dubious glances the other recruits and veteran members were sending here affected her. She had earned her place here. She had graduated close to the top of her year, she would have been the best if it wasn't for her bad kidou score, but kidou wasn't used here much. Hakuda and Hohou were and nobody could beat Shaolin when it came to these two disciplines.

That day was when she saw Yoruichi for the second time. She walked along the lines of her subordinates, accompanied by her bodyguards. She didn't look like a princess anymore. Gone were the expensive dress and ornate combs. Instead she wore the special uniform that showed a lot of her well-muscled arms and back. Shaolin admired her even more. She was a petite woman among bulky men too, yet there was no doubt that she was stronger than them. She looked like some warrior from ancient legends, maybe even a war goddess. Shaolin thought that it was indeed a great honor to serve somebody like her. Maybe she'd even become a bit like her. She couldn't wait for when she'd be assigned her first mission. Her dreams of sinking her blade into some traitor's neck were close to being fulfilled.

**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

The reconnaissance group had messed up. That was the first thought that flashed through Shaolin's mind. It was their first mission as members of the Keigun brigade. The objective was to capture or eliminate a group of four defectors that had been escaping the justice of Seireitei for several months. Then they were finally tracked down by the scouts. And the punishment group was deployed. Now the latest intel said that three of the group were lazing around in a cave in Rukongai and the fourth, the weakest one, went to a nearby village to gather supplies. So the main force, lead by Shihouin Yoruichi herself, headed for the cave and a smaller unit, containing five ninja including Shaolin and her last remaining brother, deployed to take care of the lone deserter. As it was Shaolin's and Shaoqiang's first mission, they felt anxious, but the three experienced assassins with them eased their tension a bit. It should have been a walk in the park.

The only problem was that the scouts had messed up big time and instead of one weak target they were now facing all four, three of them quite strong. And these four had noticed their approach somehow and ambushed them. She had dodged just barely and Shaoqiang was the lucky one who hadn't been attacked during the first strike. One of the experienced assassins was killed instantly and the other was wounded badly. It was unlikely that he'd influence the battle in a way other than that somebody would trip over him. The third assassin was luckier. He dodged the initial attack and managed to take out one of the defectors. So now it was three against three. She quickly drew her zanpakutou, preparing to fight. Shaoqiang did the same.

"Kizutsukere, Chimaken!" one of the defectors called._ (Wound, Bloody cursed sword!) _His sword turned completely red, blade, hilt guard and all. He attacked Shaoqiang, who blocked swiftly. Shaolin couldn't watch how the battle went. She was busy fighting off her own opponent. He was good, but so was she. Despite being just out of the Academy, she could hold her own. And then she managed to surprise him with a kick to his stomach. The man doubled over and she finished him of with a slice to his neck. Then she heard a painful cry. Shaoqiang! She whirled around to see her brother bleed from a shallow gash on his upper arm. It shouldn't be a serious wound, but it had been inflicted by the strange blood-red sword. Instead of trickling slowly, the blood was flowing out in a thick stream, being drawn to the cursed red blade. It took just a second before Shaoqiang collapsed to the ground, dead from lack of blood in his veins. Shaolin could only stare helplessly. That couldn't be happening. Not her last brother. He was the last she had left, now it would be only her and her aging father, who didn't have many years left. No, this couldn't be happening. Shaoqiang couldn't be dead.

His murdered straightened up, sending Shaoqiang's blood flying with a flick of his wrist. He was discarding the life of her brother. That was unforgivable. Something snapped inside her. Time seemed to stop for a moment.

"_Do you want to avenge your brother?" _a familiar female voice asked.

"_Yes," _Shaolin answered.

"_Then repeat after me." _And then time suddenly resumed its flow.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" she called. The wakizashi in her hand changed into a glove with attached stinger on her middle finger. Shaolin didn't even pause to look at it. It was completely natural to her. She shunpoed to the murdered. She became too fast for his eyes to follow. She quickly stabbed him in the chest and followed it with a second stab in the same place. She didn't think about it. She just knew that this was what she was supposed to do. Then she watched in satisfaction as the double Houmonka blossomed on the man's chest, a surprised expression appeared on his face and then his whole body dissolved into reishi.

Then something slammed into her, knocking her to the ground. She lifted her head to see what happened. It was the fourth defector! How could she have forgotten about him? He had defeated the Onmitsukidou member and blindsided her completely. She lifted her right her to sting him, but he stomped on her wrist, possibly breaking it, and thus rendered Suzumebachi useless. Then he raised his zanpakutou, preparing to end her life. And Shaolin, lying on her stomach, the man standing on her back, was helpless. She could only watch as the blade swept down.

It never connected. There was a black blur and the weight from her back disappeared. Then a loud snap sounded and the defector's reiatsu disappeared. Shaolin raised her head to see what was going on. The defector lay crumpled on the ground, his neck broken. Above him stood a woman with chocolate skin and purple hair. Lady Yoruichi herself! Shaolin's breath caught in her throat.

But her star-struck mood evaporated quickly when she glanced at Shaoqiang's lifeless body on the ground. Her last brother was dead. She was alone now. Shaoqiang was dead. What was she going to do when her big brother wasn't there anymore? Nothing, that was it. There was nothing Shaolin could live for anymore.

"Sorry we took so long to arrive," Yoruichi spoke. Shaolin snapped from her daze. "Before we figured that the targets weren't there and where they could have gone..." the Commander of the Onmitsukidou sighed ruefully. "But at least I arrived in time to save you. Good job dispatching that guy. And nice zanpakutou."

Shaolin blushed. She was thankful for the ninja mask that hid the redness of her cheeks. Lady Shihouin herself had praised her! How could she have ever thought that there was nothing to live for? She glanced down at her new shikai. _Suzumebachi, _she thought. Fitting. She had truly become a Stinging Bee now. Yes, she decided, that was what she was going to be from now on. The life of Fon Shaolin was over. The life of Soifon just began.


	2. The Hornet's flight

**Author's note:** So here comes the second and final chapter of this story. This chapter sticks close to the anime version of Soifon's past.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Stinging Bee**

**Part Two - ****The Hornet's flight**

**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

The battle raged. Soifon dodged the enemy attack and kicked his arm. Then she swiped in to finish him off with a second strike to the Houmonka she had made two minutes earlier. The enemy sent her flying with a kick. She hadn't reached her target. She grimaced under her mask as she got up. She watched the Houmonka disappear. Great, she sighed. So she'd have to make another one. She cursed her weakness for being unable to make the flower marks last longer.

This time, they weren't fighting criminals. Their squad just ran into a bunch of Hollows unexpectedly. A big bunch of powerful Hollows. The fight wasn't going well for the Onmitsukidou ninja. Half of them were already dead. The Hollow's numbers were dwindling much slower. A part of Soifon's mind told her that now was a good time to panic, but she silenced it mercilessly. She had to keep her cool. They could still get out of this. Though she would be much calmer if she knew how. She gathered her strength, prepared to shunpo and attacked again.

A minute later, the last pieces of her confidence crumbled. There were only three of them now, two of them wounded, including her, and she could still count ten Hollows. They were about to die. Then a blur suddenly appeared among the Hollows. Soifon could barely see what was happening. The Hollows were falling one by one. Yoruichi-sama was slaughtering them. She was so strong. She felled them with punches and kicks as if they were nothing. She was so strong. Nobody could compare to her. Yoruichi-sama saved her life again. Soifon blushed in embarrassment. She was supposed to serve Yoruichi-sama and put her life on the line for her, not the other way around. Being saved like this was demeaning. She swore to train hard, even harder than she already did. So that the next time Yoruichi-sama wouldn't have to save her. And maybe, just maybe, one day she'd be strong enough to save Yoruichi-sama.

**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

Soifon's star was rising. All the time she spent in training was paying off. Her skills grew sharper quickly and her rank rose accordingly. The Fon family name was slowly gaining the prestige her incompetent brothers had lost. But this fortune had a downside too. It earned her the envy and resentment of her colleagues. They were big, bulky men with big, bulky egos and they couldn't bear the thought of a little girl showing them up. Their bruised pride demanded action.

So one day, four of the worst male chauvinists cornered her in a courtyard. They tried to pretend it was a training exercise, but she could read their true intentions easily. Their eyes promised her pain. She stood in her fighting stance and awaited their attack. They came one after one. Amateurs. Why did they throw away the advantage of numbers? Didn't they know the first thing about tactics? What were they even doing in the Onmitsukidou? She defeated them easily. One managed to grab her in a chokehold and ask her why she dared to stand out when she was just a woman, but she kicked him in the groin, showing him that men had glaring weaknesses too.

She won the first round, but her attackers were already back on their feet, preparing for another attack. And this time they were done playing. They were going to come at her all at once. Soifon braced herself for the onslaught. Her chances to get out of here in one piece had just dropped drastically.

And then it happened. A slender figure in black and orange appeared among them. The men were sent flying by well-placed kicks. Then the newcomer's foot aimed for Soifon. The girl blocked. The figure looked at her and Soifon could first see jus who she was fighting with.

"Commander," she whispered half awestruck, half fearful. Yoruichi moved swiftly, kicking Soifon off her leg. The girl landed on the ground, dazed by the strength of the hit. The purple-haired woman walked to her.

"What's your name?" she asked. Soifon kneeled. It didn't matter how much moving hurt, she had to speak to Shihouin-same in the proper posture.

"Soifon, madam," she answered.

"Is that so?" Was it only Soifon's imagination or was there a slight smile on Yoruichi's face? Before she could decide, the older woman turned around and walked away. Soifon remained on her knees, staring at her retreating back. Yoruichi-sama had noticed her. She couldn't be happier.

**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

Seven years had passed since Soifon had joined the Onmitsukidou. Seven years of hard work before her father's wish and her dream were fulfilled. She was appointed into Yoruichi's personal guard. The day was the happiest in her life. She couldn't believe her luck. Was it true? Or was it somebody's sick idea of a prank? Did she really gain the honor of serving Yoruichi-sama personally? Or was it all a dream she was going to wake up from soon?

She arrived at the entrance of Yoruichi-sama's throne room and knelt down, trying to hide her blush with a deep bow.

"Soifon at your service, Your Excellency," she said.

"Ho, there you are," Yoruichi greeted cheerfully. "Have you heard?"

"Yes. I, Soifon, will give my blood and soul to safeguard the well-being of Your Excellency," the girl swore solemnly.

"Don't call me Your Excellency," Yoruichi said, making a funny face. Soifon stiffened. Did she say something wrong? Would Lady Shihouin kick her out now? "That's too formal." But how else should she address her superior? She was supposed to be formal. "You can use something simpler. Like Yoruichi-san or something."

Soifon shot up, not realizing that she was breaking the proper posture. "That cannot be!" she exclaimed. Surely she couldn't address the commander so informally. That would be against everything she had been taught. "I dare not to address Your Excellency so directly." She realized that she might be punished for her outburst. But Yoruichi-sama just looked at her with eyes that wouldn't have looked out of place on a kicked kitten. Soifon couldn't resist those eyes for more than five seconds. She felt herself blushing. She couldn't deny anything her mistress asked from her. "Ah... then," she said blushing, "is it okay if I address you as Yoruichi-sama?"

Yoruichi looked at her for a second before throwing her head back and laughing. "Ha! You're so stubborn! Just call me whatever you want." Then she leaned forward, gazing into Soifon's eyes intently. "I had moved you here because you have potential. Call me anything you like. I look forward to your performance, Soifon."

Soifon stared in daze. Yoruichi-sama herself said that she had potential! That was the biggest praise she had ever received. It made her even happier that any words of approval her father had ever spoken to her. She was so stunned that she almost forgot to thank Yoruichi-sama for her kindness.

"Y..yes!" she stammered, her eyes shining. A part of her mind reminded her that she should say something more elaborate, but words eluded her. She could only hope that Yoruichi-sama wouldn't be offended. Fortunately she wasn't. She just smiled at Soifon's stunned expression before turning back towards her daily tasks. And so Soifon's bodyguard career began.

**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

Being Yoruichi's bodyguard was nothing like Soifon imagined. Mainly because Yoruichi was nothing like Soifon imagined. The day she had been appointed had given her a clue, but it hadn't been nearly enough. Yoruichi-sama, the princess of Tenshi Heisouban, the Great Shihouin Clan, was no lady. It came as a big shock to Soifon when her superior first stole food from her bowl. Her first impulse was to break the offending arm, but then she realized who did said arm belong to. Injuring Yoruichi-sama, providing she'd manage, would be against everything Soifon lived for. But at that moment, she was reminded of Shaoqiang and his antics so much that it was hard to restrain herself. In the end, she just yelled, making Yoruichi laugh. That caused her to smile in turn too.

It took Soifon a long time to get used to it. It wasn't just the stealing of food or the times Yoruichi pretended there was a bee in Soifon's hair, or the times when Yoruichi suddenly startled her by appearing directly behind her, saying something goofy, there were so many times when the Commander of Onmitsukidou didn't act like was expected of her. At times, Soifon felt scandalized. But mostly Yoruichi's behavior put her at ease. She felt like she hadn't felt since Hao had died. She was happy. She could laugh again. She was glad for her mask, which hid the smile on her face. Smiling would be improper for a ninja in her position. But she couldn't help it. She was just so happy.

Sometimes, a traitorous thought entered her mind. A voice whispered that this wasn't going to last. That Yoruichi would be taken from her just like her brothers had been. Soifon squashed those traitorous thoughts mercilessly. Yoruichi wasn't going to die on her. Yoruichi wasn't weak and incompetent like Soifon's no-good brothers used to be. She was strong. She was the Goddess of Flash. She was unmatched in Hohou and Hakuda. She was excellent with a sword. She was smart. There was no way she would lose to anyone. And if she did, Soifon would die first, giving her life for her mistress. She wasn't going to be alone again. Soifon was happy.

**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

It was shortly after she had become Yoruichi's guardian that she got to know Urahara Kisuke. She had known about him before. He was the Third Seat of the Second Division and leader of the Detention Corps. She just never had a reason or desire to associate with him closely. That all changed now. Yoruichi associated with him often and Soifon, as her faithful bodyguard, had to be present.

She soon learned two things about the man. The first was that he was a no-good lazy moron who was completely unsuited for the position of Second Division's Third Seat and Head of the Detention Corps. The second was that Yoruichi-sama liked him and seemed to value his opinions. That, in Soifon's mind couldn't end well. She had enough evidence. There were many times she had seen Urahara sleeping when he should have been training, drinking when he should have been working and associating with people a shinigami of his rank shouldn't be associating with, his room was full of odd gadgets and stank horribly (not that Soifon was interested in his room, but Yoruichi-sama had once sent her to fetch Urahara and he had been at home), and those abominable wooden sandals went against everything Onmitsukidou. Yet no matter how much Soifon pointed it out, Yoruichi-sama always laughed it off. She even suggested that Soifon's interest in the man was a sign of a crush. That couldn't have been further from the truth, as Soifon immediately informed her. Yet Yoruichi still did nothing. In her mind, Urahara couldn't do anything wrong. Well, too wrong. Soifon understood that Yoruichi-sama had known him for a long time, but she obviously didn't know him enough. But nothing Soifon said or did could convince her. She felt a brief period of hope when Yoruichi-sama started visiting the young Kuchiki heir. Byakuya-sama was a much better company that the Urahara fellow. Yet despite her interest in the young aristocrat, Yoruichi-sama associated with Urahara just as often as she used to before. It irked Soifon to no end.

**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

The decision to follow Urahara around came to her suddenly. She had been just walking around the Onmitsukidou compound, sulking after another failed attempt to convince Yoruichi to stop associating with Urahara so closely (she wasn't jealous, she just wasn't), when she spotted the object of her thoughts walking some distance in front of her, looking like he didn't have a care in the world. And he also seemed unaware of her presence. It was then when the idea entered her mind: follow the target for a day, gather proof of his slacker behavior. Then she would present her observations to Yoruichi-sama, she would see what the man was really like and demote him. It was a perfect plan, beautiful in its simplicity. There was no way it could go wrong.

For most of the day, it worked splendidly. Urahara had no idea he was being tailed and Soifon managed to gather lots of incriminating data. First, Urahara spent a lot of time just wandering around while he should have been working. Then he went to Rukongai when he played stupid games with children and flirted with the local womenfolk. That was a clear sign of his complete lack of morals. Then she saw him selling a big jar of pickles that looked like it came from Second Division's stock to a local merchant. Embezzlement. That was a serious crime. Then Urahara returned to Seireitei for an afternoon of drinking with other no-good shinigami, still while he was supposed to be working. Soifon didn't recognize his drinking partners, but she wrote down their descriptions, just in case. Then she had a close call when Urahara almost spotted her. She decided that enough was enough. The evidence she had gathered was sufficient to get several shinigami suspended. She wrote it into a proper report and headed to hand it to Yoruichi-sama.

That was when her plan got its first serious crack. When she arrived in Yoruichi-sama's throne room, she found out to her shock that Urahara was there. That was bad. That man was surely going to try to manipulate Yoruichi-sama's decision! Maybe she should come back at a more convenient time? But Yoruichi-sama noticed her and called out to her. She couldn't back off now. She had to proceed with her plan and hope for the best. After all, she had solid proof in her hands. Urahara had no way of disputing it, no matter what he did.

She gathered her courage and walked to Yoruichi-sama. She was going to present her finding to her, when another bolt from clear skies struck.

"Kisuke here is going to take the Captain Qualification Exam soon," Yoruichi announced cheerfully. Soifon nearly dropped her report. _Captain Qualification Exam? Urahara Kisuke? _She must have misheard. There was no way that lazy bum could ever make it to captain. And even if he did... she already pitied whatever division got him. She hoped her ears were really deceiving her.

"Yoruichi-sama, don't tell me this man is..."

"Yeah," the commander confirmed with a perfectly straight face. "And I thought you might want to attend the exam." That was right. Urahara and Captain's Exam, that was something she wouldn't believe unless she saw it with her own two eyes. "Normally, only captains are allowed to attend, but I asked for a special permission for you to come."

"Wh-why should I attend?" Soifon didn't understand.

"No need for secrets," Yoruichi-sama smiled conspiratorially. "I know that you got the hots for Kisuke!" That was so ridiculous it wasn't even funny. Soifon blushed.

"What was that?" she shouted once she got over the initial shock.

"No need to be shy," Yoruichi prompted. "I know you've been following Kisuke all around the town." Yoruichi-sama knew? How? Well, she was Yoruichi-sama. She was awesome this way.

Urahara looked at Soifon and blushed. The girl was convinced he did it on purpose. She didn't know how can somebody blush on purpose, but she was convinced that was what Urahara was doing.

"No, you've got it wrong!" Soifon protested once she found her voice again. She had had a different purpose, one she had almost forgotten about in her shock about the news. "Please, don't belittle me!" That was something even Yoruichi-sama couldn't get away with as far as Soifon was concerned. Well, maybe Yoruichi-sama could, but not in front of other people. Especially Urahara. "I was following him around to prove to you that this man is lazy and slothful and not worthy of your praise!" Not to mention the captain's haori, but there was no way Urahara would ever actually earn it. She then presented her report to Yoruichi. "I believe you will change your mind about him once you take a look at this."

Yoruichi took the report and began reading intently. For a moment, Soifon felt smug. Yoruichi-sama was going to fire Urahara any moment now! But her hopes were soon shattered.

"Hey, look at this, Kisuke," Yoruichi said, not sounding the slightest bit angry or disappointed with that man. "She wrote down everything you did today in detail." Urahara looked into the reports too.

"That's amazing," he said, not sounding a bit worried about what was written here. Did he think he was above reproach? The nerve of the man!

"He skips out on his job in the Gotei 13 and loiters around Rukongai," Soifon reported, doing her best to ignore Urahara. "He doesn't do anything beneficial. Is this how a Third Seat should behave? I'd like to hear your excuse if you have one!"

"No," Urahara openly admitted, "you've got it right, so..." At least he wasn't trying to talk his way out.

"So?" Soifon prompted, when Urahara trailed off.

"You haven't changed a bit, Kisuke," Yoruichi interrupted them.

"Yeah, well..." Urahara turned to her. Yoruichi straightened up.

"Soifon, job well done." Soifon felt a surge of pride and happiness. Yoruichi-sama was praising her! Sure she was going to fire Urahara now! "It's exactly how you described."

"Right!" Soifon was drunk on her victory now.

"I can feel your passion overflowing from this love letter." _What? Love letter? What was Yoruichi-sama saying?_ The realization that the golden-eyed woman still refused to take her findings seriously hit her like a cold shower. And how could Yoruichi-sama still insist on this nonsense?

"As I've said, I don't like..." Soifon shouted, but Yoruichi interrupted her by laughing aloud.

"Fine, whatever. Don't be such a stiff, Soifon. Loosen up!" _Don't be such a stiff? Loosen up? _Didn't Yoruichi-sama appreciate what she was doing for her? Didn't she understand? For a moment, she remembered Shaoqiang. He had never understood either. She discarded the thought quickly. Now wasn't the time to think about the dead. She had to deal with the living. But before she could say anything to change Yoruichi's mind, there was a shout from the door.

"Excuse me! Unit commander!" A Second Division shinigami appeared kneeling. Urahara sprang to his feet, not sparing Soifon a glance. That angered her.

"Did you find them?" he asked the messenger.

"Yes!" Now even Yoruichi was standing, watching the newcomer intently. Soifon suddenly felt invisible.

"Is it about that?" Yoruichi inquired.

"I'm sorry," Urahara turned to her, "they've found the people I've been searching for. Would you mind going on ahead without me?" What did he just say? Soifon couldn't believe her ears. It had been happening to her disturbingly often that day. Would Urahara really risk missing the Captain's Exams (he didn't deserve to take) so he could go drinking with some of his buddies? Surely even he wouldn't dare!

"I've got to," Yoruichi said. "I'll guess I'd go ahead to the testing grounds and set everything up." Once again the feeling of disbelief settled over Soifon. How could Yoruichi just let him go?

"Please wait a moment, Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon decided to be the voice of reason, because it seemed that reason had deserted everybody else today. "If he doesn't come back in time for the test, he'll soil not only the Second Division's name, but yours as well, Yoruichi-sama!" That was something Soifon couldn't stand for. She had to protect Yoruichi-sama from everything. Assassins, Hollows, unworthy associates, even herself.

"Oh, it'll be okay," the dark-skinned woman said dismissively. Soifon turned to Urahara.

"Do you think I can trust you?"

"Kisuke, leave immediately," Yoruichi commanded. The feeling of not believing one's ears was growing old on Soifon.

"Bye!" Urahara said and disappeared in a shunpo.

"Wait!" Soifon called after his retreating back. She had to stop him! "Yoruichi-sama..." she turned to her superior.

"Come on, Soifon, begin preparing," the woman said walking out of the room. But Soifon couldn't obey. Not this time. She had to follow Urahara and make sure he wouldn't bring shame on Yoruichi-sama.

She found him easily enough. He was in Rukongai, in a bamboo forest near a house. He wasn't alone. Soifon recognized the shinigami with him as his drinking partners. What were they up to?

"What's going on? What's in there?" she demanded.

"Deserters," Urahara answered. _Like those who killed Shaoqiang. _Soifon hated deserters.

"Deserters?" she asked. She remembered everything she had seen earlier that day. Was Urahara's slacker behavior a cover up? Had he been actually gathering information about these deserters? If so, than maybe he wasn't such a big slacker as she had thought. But that didn't mean that her opinion of him suddenly skyrocketed or something.

"I guess they didn't care much about Seireitei," the blond man shrugged. Then a sudden wave of reiatsu hit them. It was coming from the house. There were some seriously strong guys in there! This was going to be a long battle, they were going to be late and Yoruichi-sama's name was going to be soiled! Yet Urahara still acted completely calm. He casually mentioned that he had made a promise to Yoruichi-sama and walked into the house alone like he was taking a morning stroll. Once again, Soifon couldn't believe her senses.

What happened next was even more unbelievable. After Urahara had disappeared into the house, an explosion of reiatsu originated from there. Soifon and Urahara's men were nearly swept off their feet. It ended after only a couple of seconds. The house looked like a ruin. Soifon raced inside. And stared openmouthed. There were the prone bodies of at least fifteen shinigami, their zanpakutou shattered. There wasn't a single sword wound on any of them. Urahara did this on his own? In two seconds? With his bare hands? She was forced to admit that maybe he was a competent shinigami after all.

"That's that," Urahara said. There wasn't a single scratch on him. "How about we leave this to the others and head back?"

They made it just in time. Soifon observed from the next room as Urahara took the Captain's Qualification Exam. She had to admit that he was really good enough. Her respect for him grew. For a couple of days. Then the man blew it again when he freed a dangerous prisoner from the Maggot's Nest. And Yoruichi allowed it despite Soifon's protests. Couldn't the Onmitsukidou Commander see that it was going to end in a disaster? Kurotsuchi Mayuri had been in solitary confinement for a reason. Yet Yoruichi refused to hear it again. So though Urahara was no longer in the Second, nothing really changed. He was still the same lazy, irresponsible threat to society. Even more so now because he was in command of a whole division. But Soifon could no longer do anything about him.

Yoruichi was still the same too. Strong and graceful at one moment, goofy and infuriating the next one. And Soifon still admired her and served her with her life.

**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

Training alone at night was something Soifon found herself doing often. She enjoyed the peace and quiet of the sakura grove near the Onmitsukidou headquarters. She could spend hours there without being disturbed, kicking, punching and slashing her sword at thin air, imagining she was slaying enemies of Yoruichi-sama. She imagined saving her mistress form attackers. Realistically, she knew that she would have to become a lot stronger before she stood a chance against something that would be dangerous to Yoruichi-sama, but in the quiet between the blooming trees, she could dream.

A hand suddenly landed on her shoulder gently. Soifon froze. Who was intruding upon her? And how comes she had no warning about the person's presence until they decided to reveal themselves? Such carelessness was unforgivable! She wouldn't be able to protect Yoruichi-sama if she couldn't even detect her enemies!

Another hand touched her hand. It was a dark-skinned slender hand dressed in a black glove. Yoruichi-sama! Soifon's heart jumped. She could feel the other woman's body pressed against her. The other woman was so close! She didn't even fight the blush in her cheeks.

"Listen, Soifon," Yoruichi spoke next to her ear. "You swing a sword like this." She guided Soifon's hands, showing her the correct movements. "Right. Swing it like this." The movements were so elegant. Soifon felt ashamed for her earlier clumsy attempts. She fell to her knees, hanging her head in shame. It would take centuries before she could compare to Yoruichi-sama at this pace.

"Don't brood over it like this," Yoruichi reassured her. "You are doing well." Soifon relished the praise, despite feeling like she didn't deserve it.

"No, I'm not good enough." She could see how vast the difference between her and Yoruichi was. "If I want to protect Yoruichi-sama, my strength... No, I'm lacking everything." How could she ever think she could compare to a Goddess? It felt like heresy.

A hand landed on her hair. Soifon raised her head to look into Yoruichi's golden eyes. They were shining with something the girl couldn't name.

"That's enough," Yoruichi spoke quietly. Her tone was gentle. More than Soifon ever heard it.

"Yoruichi-sama..."

"You resemble myself. I feel as though you are my younger sister." Sister? Of Yoruichi-sama? Soifon couldn't believe her ears. That honor was too much for her. Somebody like Soifon couldn't be the sister of somebody like Yoruichi-sama! Yet she couldn't bring herself to dispute them. She liked the idea of being Yoruichi's sister, of being close to Yoruichi, very much.

"Words like those are wasted on somebody like me," she said, but she didn't mean it. Her tone made it apparent. And so did her eyes, as she gazed in the golden orbs of Yoruichi. Then, to her utter amazement, the dark-skinned woman laid down on the grass, putting her head on Soifon's lap.

"So that's enough," she said. "There's a full moon tonight."

"Right," Soifon said, not knowing what else she could say or do. None of her training had prepared for a situation like this. She had thought she was getting used to her superior's antics, but this had taken her by surprise. Was it even real? Or was it all in a dream? Would she dare to dream about a scene like this? It was utterly inappropriate. But Soifon didn't even think of complaining, Being with Yoruichi like this, staring at the midnight sky and the trees around them, she felt like she was in Heaven.

It was some time later when she realized that Yoruichi had fallen asleep. She didn't dare to move, in fear of waking the commander and disturbing the spell. She wished that the night would never end. She wished that there would come many more nights like this one. She wished that she really was Yoruichi's little sister. Or did she want to be something else entirely? She didn't dare to finish the thought. Not even in the privacy of her mind.

She caressed Yoruichi's hair gently. The sleeping woman sighed contentedly. She looked much younger now and also innocent, almost childish. Whoever didn't already know her wouldn't be able to guess that she was in fact a powerful warrior. She looked so open and defenseless.

"I will always be by your side protecting you. Always," Soifon promised. She had sworn the same many times before, but this time she meant it more.

**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

She was gone. That was the only thought Soifon could concentrate on. Yoruichi-sama was gone. She wasn't in the command room of the Onmitsukidou, she wasn't in her chambers and she wasn't on the training grounds. Soifon couldn't check the Shihouin manor, but she just knew that Yoruichi-sama wouldn't be there either. She was truly and utterly gone. Where did she go? Why? And how could she do it? How could she leave her alone? Didn't she know that her faithful Soifon would follow her anywhere? Didn't she know she was her only purpose in life?

Soifon waited frantically for any news of her mistress. What could have happened to Yoruichi? There had been trouble lately, maybe something happened to her? But the idea of something happening to someone as strong as Yoruichi-sama was just plain ridiculous to Soifon. So four captains got killed? So what? Yoruichi-sama was better than all of them together. She could take on whoever had hurt them. And besides, the culprit had been already caught. Soifon wasn't surprised a bit that it turned out to be Urahara. She had always known that he was no good. She never thought it was quite that bad, because she couldn't imagine Yoruichi-sama associating with a reprobate, but she felt grim satisfaction that Urahara was going to be punished. Maybe the Central 46 would order his execution and he'd end up on the Soukyoku? Now that was one sweet daydream. But that all didn't answer her question: if the danger had already passed, what could have happened to Yoruichi-sama?

It wasn't until the next day until she learned the ugly truth: "Assisting the escape of the exile Urahara Kisuke and hiding out after said deed was discovered. For the above reasons, Shihouin Yoruichi is hereby permanently relieved of her duties as the Commander of Covert Ops Executive militia." Such was the warrant issued by the Central 46. It was unbearable. How could have Yoruichi done it? How could she have broken the law this way? How she could have become the same as those who had killed Soifon's brothers? The girl hadn't thought of them as anything else than disgraces to the family name for years, but suddenly all the pain of their loss came back. She remembered how they used to play and train together as children and how happy they were. Then she remembered how happy she used to be with Yoruichi. The pain was so intense that she could barely breathe. How could Yoruichi do this to her? How could she leave with that miscreant Urahara? How dare Urahara take Yoruichi away? And how dare Yoruichi choose that man over her? Didn't she know that Soifon was her most faithful one? Didn't she know she would follow her to Hell and back, no matter what happened? Didn't she know she could trust her?

At that moment, Soifon began hating Yoruichi. She hated her for becoming what Soifon hated the most – a lawbreaker. And above this, she hated her for abandoning Soifon in the cold, harsh world.

**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

The time after Yoruichi's sudden departure was a nightmare. Whenever a commander committed treason, his or her whole unit came under suspicion too. Usually, it would be work for the Onmitsukidou to observe them, investigate and weed out the traitor's accomplices. But what to do if the Onmitsukidou itself was under suspicion?

The soutaichou called on his faithful First Division. Old guys in short white coats were everywhere, snooping in things they would have no business sticking their noses in if it weren't for Yoruichi's betrayal. And confused, shocked Onmitsukidou ninja let them, not knowing what they were supposed to do. The whole unit, and in extension the whole Seireitei, suffered for it. It was yet another reason to hate Yoruichi for. Didn't the woman care what would happen to her subordinates in her absence? Didn't she know that there was nobody suitable to replace her? At least the Second Division had their lieutenant Oomaeda Marenoshin to keep them together, but the Onmitsukidou had no-one. And in the time when the whole Seireitei was in chaos after the loss of seven captains and four lieutenants within a span of a single day, they needed somebody desperately.

It was than when Soifon decided that she would be the one to eventually replace Yoruichi. When her dream of being in the woman's shadow forever had been shattered, she crafted herself a new one. She decided that she was going to outshine her. She was going to become stronger, faster and more faithful to the Soul Society. And eventually, she'd become strong enough to bring her traitorous mistress to justice. For that purpose, she trained day and night. She had been rigorous in her training regime before, but now she became obsessed. She didn't stop practicing until she dropped with exhaustion. Because when all her muscles were hurting, calling desperately for rest, she couldn't feel the pain in her heart.

**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

A month after Yoruichi's defection, Keung died. Many people said that it was a miracle that he had lasted for so long. His health had been fragile lately and with the tragedy of his family weighing on his heart, he shouldn't have lived more than a couple of years. Soifon knew better. Her father was strong. He clung to life with all his might. He might have been old and his health ill, but his vitality didn't let him die. It was the betrayal of Yoruichi that had been the final nail in his coffin. With the defection of the head of the Shihouin, there was nothing for him to live for. But there was something to live for as far as Soifon was concerned: revenge. Punishing the traitor who had abandoned her and unwittingly took the life of the last family she had, leaving her totally and utterly alone. It was another reason why to kill Yoruichi.

But that was far in the future. Soifon knew that she couldn't compare to Yoruichi's power. At least not yet. But she was going to train hard and become better than the traitor, so once the woman was found, Soifon would be strong enough to punish her. And she was going to become that strong, even if it took a hundred years.

In the meantime, she had to deal with her family. In the previous eight generations of the Fon clan, there had never been a female head and many of her relatives expressed the opinion that there shouldn't be one in the ninth one either and that the leadership should be given to one of her cousins instead. She disagreed. She was the rightful heir to the Fon. And she was also the strongest. There was no reason to dispute her claim. She was going to become the next head, in spite of not being entirely sure why did she want it. She rationalized that it would be disrespectful to her brothers' memory. So she said that whoever wanted to be the next head of the family, they had to defeat her first. Two dozens of broken bones later, nobody else dared to say a word against her.

**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

Soifon looked in dismay at her Bankai. That was it? After decades of toil, was this the best her zanpakutou could do?

"_What's wrong?" _Suzumebachi asked. _"You don't like it? It's awesome!"_

"_It's too big, loud and unwieldy," _Soifon pointed out. _"It isn't something an assassin can haul around."_

"_But it's so strong!" _thesword spirit insisted. _"You can obliterate everybody with just one hit! Why worry about stealth?"_

"_Because I'm in the Stealth Corps!"_ Was Suzumebachi dumb or what?

"_So?" _the hornet shrugged.

"_This... thing," _she pointed at the rocket-launcher, spitting the last word like it was the most grievous insult, _"is completely against everything I believe in. I am an assassin, not one of the brutes in the Eleventh Division! I am supposed to be stealthy! This is the exact opposite of stealth! Why couldn't your Bankai be stealthy instead?"_

"_Why do you make so big deal of what are you supposed to be?" _Suzumebachi asked, a hint of exasperation in her voice. _"Why don't you think about what do you like instead? Because you love a big boom, admit it. You love nothing more than complete obliteration of the enemy. And Jakuhou Raikouben is the perfect tool for it. It completely annihilates anything with a bang! So what are you whining about?"_

Soifon huffed. Suzumebachi was excited and she was going to be that way for a lot longer. There was no changing it. She could only ignore her. She gazed at her Bankai ruefully again. After all the years of training, after a long and exhausting fight with an opponent so small she could barely see her, much less hit her, and this was what she had? She hoped for something better, something she could use to finally defeat Yoruichi. This was useless. The Goddess of Flash could outrun the missile without breaking a sweat.

She resealed her zanpakutou with a sigh. What did it matter that her Bankai was useless? Yoruichi-sama never used hers anyway. It just meant that Soifon would have to become strong enough to never need Bankai. Then it wouldn't matter that her Bankai was a disgrace to all assassins. Nobody would know. And just having Bankai was enough to apply for the position of the Commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidou and maybe even the Captain of the Second Division, just like Yoruichi used to be. That would get her one step closer to eventually surpassing the traitorous woman. And that was all Soifon wanted.

**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

Putting on the haori of the Second Division for the first time, Soifon felt smug. Her dream had been accomplished. At least a part of it. She was now both the Commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidou and captain of the Second Division, just like Yoruichi used to be before she threw it all away. Because she cared for some scoundrel more than for the rules. (Because she cared for him more than for Soifon.) Before her disregard for rules brought about her fall, jut like it had happened to Shaoqiang so long ago. But Soifon was stronger than them. She adhered to the rules and it had earned her a position of highest honor. Idly, she wondered what would Yoruichi think if she could see her now. Would she be envious of Soifon taking her place? Would she be fearful that Soifon was finally catching up to her? Would she be proud of her?

Soifon paused. Where did the thought come from? What did she care about Yoruichi's feelings? Why would she want the woman to be proud of her? Yoruichi was a traitor. Soifon hated her and wanted to punish her. That was all there was to it. Then why did she recall her kind smile so vividly?

She cursed her weakness. She was over Yoruichi. She was over her. She didn't need her strong but elegant hand to guide her anymore, she didn't secretly yearn for her approval in whatever she did. She didn't want her old commander back in any other manner than bound at her feet, with Soifon proving her superiority.

She was Soifon. She was strong. One day, even Yoruichi would see.


	3. The Cat's shadow

**Author's note:** Huh, this story just keeps growing. Whenever I think I am finished, inspiration strikes and I add another chapter. Currently I say there will be four of them in total. The last chapter should be published in a week. Enough rambling now, read and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
><strong>

**Stinging Bee**

**Part 3: The Cat's shadow**

**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

"A pleasure to meet you," Captain Kyouraku said in his usual annoyingly flirtatious tone. "So you're the new captain of Second Division? That's a tough job. Yoruichi left quite a big hole to fill." Though the words were said in good spirit, Soifon felt her stomach sinking. It was her first captains' meeting and she was already being compared to Yoruichi. And found lacking. Will she never be free of the woman's shadow?

She had worked so hard to finally clear the Onmitsukidou of the stigma left by Yoruichi's defection and she had thought that nobody would associate them with that traitor anymore. Oh, how wrong she was. Shinigami lived long and had long memories. Of course they would still remember Yoruichi. Forgetting Yoruichi was impossible. Yoruichi was a Goddess. She shone brightly. She seemed to occupy the whole space when she was around. She was cheerful. She was the perfect lady when she wanted to be or a goofy tramp if she chose to. She was the perfect warrior, the best there have ever been when it came to Hakuda and Hohou.

And Soifon? Soifon was just her shadow. A little bee trailing behind her, unnoticed by everybody who gazed upon the face of the Goddess. She wasn't perfect or shiny, she just was there. But she was strong. She was a hornet, she had a stinger to sting everybody who stood in her way. And one day, she was going to sting even Yoruichi. It might not be today, but she was going to surpass her old mentor. She was going to outshine her and gain the respect of her colleagues, so that nobody would compare her to Yoruichi anymore. And if they did, it would be Yoruichi who would be found lacking.

Yes, that was her dream, that was what she strived for. And she was going to achieve it, no matter how long it took. There was plenty of time. This was only the first captains' meeting. The next was going to be different. And if not the next, then the one after it. But one day, she was going to stand in the light and Yoruichi would be the one in the shadows, in her shadow, precisely. She was going to make it happen, no matter how long it took. That was the one thing Soifon was absolutely sure of.

**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

"Oomaeda!" Soifon snapped angrily.

"Uhm... yes?" her lieutenant asked, hurriedly swallowing a mouthful of fried rice crackers and spitting the crumbs in Soifon's hair.

"Don't stand so close behind me," she ordered in her sharpest tone. The man made a step back. It wasn't far enough in the captain's opinion. She suppressed a sigh and thought about the misfortune that had landed her with him.

When she had become the Nibantai Taichou, Soifon got a nasty surprise. At first, it didn't seem too bad, but the truth of it came to light quickly. The surprise was that the Second's long-time lieutenant Oomaeda Marenoshin was retiring. That in itself wasn't too surprising. Marenoshin had served Yoruichi and kept the Second Division and the Patrol Corps going after she had left. He had been a great lieutenant and he was going to be missed by his subordinates as well as Soifon, even if she would never admit it aloud. Oomaeda Marenoshin had been there long before she had joined the Onmitsukidou and she couldn't imagine it without him. But there had been a time when she couldn't imagine it without Yoruichi, and yet here she was. She was going to get used to Marenoshin's absence as well. Marenoshin had been Yoruichi's lieutenant. It was only fitting that she would have a new one, signifying that the Second was moving on from Yoruichi's times.

Marenoshin's position didn't stay empty for long. The position of the Second's fukutaichou had been passed down in the Oomaeda family for generations, so Marenoshin gave it to his son Marechiyo. The youth passed the lieutenant qualification exam successfully, so Soifon had no objections. She imagined the boy to be just like his father: a blob of grease, but deceptively competent in what he was doing. She would have no problems with it.

And that is where the surprise came: Marechiyo wasn't like his father at all. He was fat just like him, perhaps even fatter, but their resemblance ended there.

The first difference was the gap in their abilities. Though Marechiyo was good enough to be a lieutenant, he wasn't as fast, strong or smart as his father. Soifon found herself correcting his work too often for her tastes. The second difference was their attitude towards food. While Marenoshin loved it, he had enough sense to enjoy it only in private. Marechiyo wasn't so discreet. He munched on his infernal rice crackers twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, twelve months a year. And he dropped crumbs everywhere, not even noticing them. It grated on Soifon's naturally tidy nature even when said crumbs weren't landing in her hair.

But Marechiyo had his good points too. For example, he made a good punching bag whenever Soifon felt like punching something or rather somebody. She didn't even have to go far for an excuse, those damned crumbs were always conveniently there. He also always filled his paperwork, unlike certain other lieutenants who had a notorious aversion to it. He tended to leave huge greasy fingerprints on it, but at least Soifon didn't have to do it herself. And he was also very loyal. He always insisted on following his captain around, no matter how much she wanted him and his crackers to leave, and stayed by her side in the toughest battles, when usually he tended to flee at the first sign of Hollow activity.

It was that loyalty that made him tolerable to Soifon. He might be fat, stupid, dirty, lazy, weak, cowardly, too proud of his lineage and wealth and overall a major annoyance, but he lived for the Second Division and for the Onmitsukidou. Yoruichi was beautiful, smart, strong, brave and overall awesome, but she had left. Oomaeda would never do such thing. He was as far from Yoruichi in every aspect of his personality as a shinigami could get, so he was a tolerable person in Soifon's opinion. That didn't stop her from threatening him with gruesome death at least twice a week.

**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

During the years, she formed opinions on the other captains, aside from what their files locked in the Onmitsukidou headquarters said.

Yamamoto-Genryuusai Shigekuni was the pillar upon which the Gotei 13 stood. He was older than the dirt, stronger than they could comprehend and dependable. Soifon respected him for it. She would almost say that she admired him, but she had admired Yoruichi once and look where it got her. She wasn't going to make the mistake of admiring somebody again. But still she believed that Yamamoto-soutaichou was as close to the perfect shinigami as was humanely possible and she considered him the ultimate authority in all things shinigami.

The Third's captaincy was empty. It was a painful reminder of Urahara, Yoruichi and their treachery. She preferred not to think about it.

Unohana Retsu was the only other woman among them. Thanks to her calming presence, Soifon didn't feel so out of place in captains' meetings. And much like Yamamoto, Unohana had been with the Gotei 13 since its beginning and was one of the pillars the organization stood on. She was the unwavering motherly presence during times of crisis and Soifon often looked up to her for reassurance when she felt down. But she made sure not to become too dependant on it.

Aizen Sousuke was the epitome of what a captain should be. Taking the position after the tragically deceased Hirako Shinji, he did a wonderful job of keeping the Fifth Division going. Everybody admired him for it and rightfully so. Soifon admitted that he was a good captain, but sometimes too kind to his subordinates for her tastes. She preferred a more business-like approach.

Kuchiki Ginrei was another example of what a captain and a head of a noble clan in one person was supposed to be. He was always calm and collected and he radiated wisdom and nobility. Soifon caught herself wishing that Yoruichi could have been more like him. Then she would have never deserted Seireitei.

Seventh Division didn't have a captain either. Another reminder of Urahara's treachery. There were too many of them and too painful for Soifon's tastes. She wished she could do something about them.

Soifon wasn't sure what to think about Kyouraku Shunsui at first. He was one of the strongest, most senior and most respected captains in the Gotei 13, one of its so-called four pillars, but he sure didn't act that way. In her opinion, he should be more serious. But maybe his drinking, flirting and slacking was just a front? As an assassin, she could appreciate good deception. But when the man started flirting with her, she stopped caring about deceptions and started despising him.

Tousen Kaname was the captain Soifon found herself liking the most. His convictions about justice appealed to her a lot. He was always dutiful and obedient of his superiors. Soifon wished there were more captains like him.

Tenth Division had been without a captain for a very long time and there was little chance that it was going to change anytime soon. But at least this one empty spot wasn't the fault of the traitorous pair. The last Tenth Division Captain had died long before their treachery had occurred. But the fact that there weren't candidates enough to fill all the empty spots was still Urahara's and Yoruichi's fault. If it wasn't for them, the one vacancy would have been filled decades ago.

Kiganjou Kenpachi was a sorry excuse for a captain. Not only he was a big brute who wouldn't know subtlety if it kicked him in the face, he didn't even understand his most basic duties. There were perhaps two captains' meetings he had actually shown up for and one time it was by mistake. The second time some of his colleagues had dragged him there physically on Yamamoto's orders. She couldn't understand how he kept the Eleventh running. She would have assassinated him for being such an eyesore ages ago if they weren't low on captains already. Thus she had to bear his presence. Fortunately he didn't show up often, so she could pretend he didn't exist at all for years on end.

The Twelfth's First Seat was empty, in another reminder of Urahara's and Yoruichi's treachery. She couldn't tell whether this one was more or less painful than the others, because they didn't actually murder anybody to create the gap in their ranks. But the Twelfth had been under the command of the damnable Urahara and Soifon couldn't help but wonder whether some of his minions and evil ploys still remained there. But the Onmitsukidou teams she had sent there found nothing conclusive. She kept searching.

Ukitake Juushirou was one of the most reliable captains in Gotei 13, that is if he weren't currently coughing up blood. During his good days, he was an excellent captain, thought a bit too soft on his subordinates, but it seemed like there weren't enough good days. Soifon wished there was someone to take his place, but she knew there had been very few shinigami who could compare to him in power during the history of Gotei 13. So she just hoped his illness wouldn't take a turn for the worse. It would be a great loss.

As the years passed, new faces appeared among their ranks and the empty spots were slowly filled. First came Komamura Sajin, a mysterious helmeted giant. Most of the shinigami wondered what did he look like. Soifon, from the title of her position as the head of the Covert Ops, knew that the reality surpassed their wildest speculation. She wondered how would the people react if they could see Komamura's face. They would probably freak out. But Soifon didn't mind Komamura's beastly appearance. Appearances didn't matter. Only sense of duty and loyalty did. And Komamura was fiercely loyal to Yamamoto and performed his duties diligently. That made him a good guy in Soifon's book. That, however, didn't stop her from making contingency plans in case his animal instincts ever took over.

The next captain to be appointed was Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Just thinking of him made Soifon's stomach turn. That man had been imprisoned in the Maggot's Nest for a very good reason. Urahara had no right or reason to release him. The fact that he had done so and that Yoruichi had approved it without hesitation should have tipped somebody (her) to their treachery sooner. But it didn't. She had been too blind to realize that Yoruichi wasn't infallible and everybody had paid a price for it.

And as she looked at Kurotsuchi again, she saw that he belonged into the Maggot's Nest even more than before. Back in the good old days, Urahara had been able to keep him in check, that was something she couldn't dispute no matter how much she was loath to give the man credit for anything good. But now, in command of a whole division, Kurotsuchi had free rein. He cared only for his 'science,' never showing any consideration for the lives of his subordinates or anyone else and basic safety precautions were something he considered beneath him. It was only a matter of time before some of his experiments went wrong and killed lots and lots of people. Or before some of his experiments went right and killed lots and lots of people. With the blue-haired man, anything was possible. Soifon itched to sink Suzumebachi into his skull, but Yamamoto had forbidden it. Kurotsuchi was a captain and there was no-one suitable to replace him. So she just observed and waited for a sign to attack.

When Kuchiki Ginrei retired, his grandson Byakuya took over the Sixth. Soifon still remembered him as the boy Yoruichi used to visit and annoy, so seeing him all grown up and in the captain's robes was quite a shock. But it shouldn't have been. As the leader of the Onmitsukidou, she had information on all the shinigami, even Kuchiki Byakuya. And she was supposed to know the important facts of the strong ones. But she had always skimmed over the reports about the young Kuchiki heir. He reminded her of Yoruichi too much. She resolved to remedy it soon. As the leader of the Onmitsukidou, she couldn't afford to let her emotions affect her performance. That was unacceptable.

Aside from that, she thought that Kuchiki Byakuya was a good captain. He was strong and always adhered to the rules, just as all the shinigami were supposed to do. Most people said he was too stuck-up, but she had no problem with it. Stuck up was as far from Yoruichi's personality as was humanely possible to get.

When Kiganjou Kenpachi was finally killed, Soifon didn't feel sad a bit. His death was no loss to Seireitei. His killer and replacement, a huge, brutish guy known only as Zaraki, was better than him. Not by much, because he was still a big brute who wouldn't know subtlety if it kicked him in the face, but at least he bothered to show up for the captain's meetings. If he could find his way, that is.

Ichimaru Gin was a man few people liked and Soifon wasn't one of those few people. It wasn't because of his smile or squint or even his mean streak. She wasn't shallow enough to get distracted by such things, at least she thought so. But there was just something about him that made her want to punch him in the face and wipe that infuriating smirk off it. Not that she minded the smirk, she just minded Ichimaru. Did it really matter why? She simply didn't like him. Even if it was unprofessional. She just did her best to hide it, but she suspected the silver-haired man knew anyway.

When Hitsugaya Toushirou joined their ranks, many of the captains weren't excited. Sure, the kid was good enough, but he was just a child. He shouldn't be forced into a position of such responsibility, they said. Soifon didn't understand their view. So Hitsugaya was young. So what? She had been young too when she had first joined the Onmitsukidou. But she was doing her duty and so was Hitsugaya. There was no reason to doubt whether he should be a captain or not unless he messed up his job, which he didn't. So Soifon was glad that he was there. With him, the thirteen was complete. There were no more empty spots at captains' meetings, reminding everybody of the treason that had struck the Gotei 13 so deep. Now that their ranks were replenished, the wounds inflicted by Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi were finally mending.

**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

She was ecstatic when the message came: a shinigami on patrol had possibly spotted Urahara Kisuke in the Living World. Finally! After so many decades, there finally was a sign of the two traitors. Soifon almost forgot everything and sprinted into the Living World. Because if Urahara was there, Yoruichi should be close. And Soifon just couldn't wait to find Yoruichi. After so many decades of training, she should be able to defeat the woman finally. And then nobody would wonder whether she was good enough replacement for the Shihouin princess anymore. She would finally step out of Yoruichi's shadow and everybody was going to see. She was going to outshine her old mentor.

After the first rush of excitement was over, she remembered the proper course of action for such situations. She assembled her elite team and waited for a painfully long time before they were ready to go. As they were the elite, they were quick, but Yoruichi was quicker. She was the Goddess of Flash. She wasn't going to just wait around for whenever Soifon's team was ready. By the time they opened the Senkaimon, the woman could be in another country altogether.

After a seemingly endless journey through Dangai, they finally arrived to the Living World, to the town where Urahara had been possibly sighted. The Senkaimon closed behind them and to Soifon's ears it slammed too loudly. Both Urahara and Yoruichi must have heard. They must have felt their reiatsu, no matter how hard they were suppressing it. There was no way they would just sit around and wait for the Onmitsukidou to arrive. Soifon felt like she was on needles. She itched to just run and catch Yoruichi. The only thing that prevented her was that she had no idea where to start. She couldn't sense a single bit of reiatsu from either Urahara or Yoruichi.

She gave the orders and her scouts began combing the city, searching for any sign of the fugitives. Soifon had a hard time hiding her anxiety. A part of her kept expecting Yoruichi to just appear at any moment, the other part was convinced that the purple-haired woman was long gone. She couldn't decide which possibility she wanted to be true and that irked her.

They had spent days overturning every stone in the town for any sign of Urahara's presence. Soifon's nerves were strained to their limits before they finished. In the end, all they turned up with was a man with low spiritual awareness who bore some distant resemblance to Urahara from a great distance if she squinted in the dark. So it was a false alarm. Soifon wanted to just hunt down whoever had reported 'Urahara's' presence here and caused her such turmoil. How could the imbecile mistake those two? Even if he had never known Urahara personally, he should have been able to tell the difference, shouldn't he?

Soifon ordered her men to return with a sense of complete and utter defeat. She hadn't shown her superiority to Yoruichi this time. But she hadn't lost either, there simply had been no battle. Yet the feeling of being bested lingered. She couldn't help but imagine Yoruichi hiding behind the nearest tree, snickering silently at Soifon's pathetic attempts to locate her. What would her old teacher say if she saw how Soifon was chasing shadows? And why did she care? She was over Yoruichi. She was over her.

As she walked through the Senkaimon back to Soul Society, she swore silently that the next time she was going to get Yoruichi for sure. The next time, victory was going to be hers.

**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

The wind created by the explosion slammed into Soifon, picking her off her feet and throwing her through the air. She sailed freely until the steel sash tied around her torso stopped her. But then the tree she had tied it to snapped in two and she flew on. She eventually landed with a loud thud, the broken tree landing on her. It probably snapped some of her bones, but the trunk fortunately missed her, so she didn't sustain any life-threatening injury. She should count herself lucky.

She lay on the ground, panting heavily. This had taken a lot more energy than she had thought. _Dammit, Suzumebachi, _she thought, _why does it have to be like this?_

"_Do you really need to ask?" _her zanpakutou spirit sighed in exasperation.

"_Of course I do," _Soifon snapped. _"I'm an assassin. I should have a stealthy Bankai, not a kaboom like this."_

"_And here I thought you were finally coming around," _the hornet commented. _"I thought it was a good sign when you decided to train with your Bankai for the first time in decades, but now I see you are still the same."_

"_Of course I am," _Soifon answered.

"_You say it like it is a good thing," _Suzumebachi retorted.

"_Do you mean it isn't?" _her wielder sounded insulted.

"_You shouldn't have to ask,"_the zanpakutou spirit scolded. _"But because you do, I'll be blunt: no, it isn't."_

"_And just what is that supposed to mean?" _Now the master assassin sounded clearly irritated.

"_You could figure it out if you really tried," _Suzumebachi sighed in exasperation. _"Do I have to spell out even this?" _Soifon didn't answer. The hornet sighed again. _"It sounds like I do. Well, then listen well, Soifon. I am a part of you."_

"_I know that. You don't have to repeat Academy lessons to me,"_ the woman grumbled.

"_I disagree," _the zanpakutou spirit shook her head. _"I have to do exactly that, because you didn't get them."_

"_I got them quite well."_Soifon stated. _"I graduated with honors, don't you remember?"_

"_Of course I do," _Suzumebachi rolled her eyes. _"But that doesn't mean you actually comprehended everything the teachers tried to stuff into your head. This is the one thing you didn't get at all."_

"_I got it just fine," _Soifon pouted.

"_No, you didn't," _Suzumebachi stood her ground. _"You keep saying you know I am a part of your soul, but you clearly have no idea what does it mean."_

"_Then enlighten me, oh, wise one," _Soifon said with a dose of sarcasm in her voice.

"_Oh, I intend to do exactly that. And you'd better listen, girl.__ I am born of your soul. That means everything that I am reflects a part of you. And yes, that means Jakuhou Raikouben too."_

"_I told you I'm an assassin," _Soifon replied morosely. _"I have no need for such flashy techniques."_

"_Whoever was talking about need?"_ the hornet raised an eyebrow. _"It's about wants. You do want a big, flashy technique, that's why you have it."_

"_I don't want it!" _the Onmitsukidou commander protested. _"I have no use for it!"_

Suzumebachi sighed. _"Are you deaf, dumb or just in denial? It isn't about what you have a use for! It's about what you desire in the deepest corners of your heart!"_

"_What I desire is unimportant," _Soifon stated stiffly. _"Only my duties matter."_

"_Sure," _Suzumebachi rolled her eyes, _"repeat that enough times and maybe you'll start actually believing it. But tell me sincerely, Shaolin, is there really no-one you'd like to use your Bankai on?" _The assassin paused. There really were some people she'd like to see blown to bits with Jakuhou Raikouben. Especially Urahara's grinning face was something she'd love to disintegrate into elementary particles. _"I thought so," _Suzumebachi said smugly. _"You love total destruction, you love the power and you love showing it to your enemies, no matter what your training says. You actually love Jakuhou Raikouben, no matter how much you try to hide it behind your grumbling."_

"_What I love or don't love doesn't matter," _Soifon snapped more angrily than she intended. The use of her childhood name put her into an odd mood she couldn't name. She knew only that she didn't like it. _"I'm an assassin and the leader of Onmitsukidou. There are certain duties and expectations placed on my position. And I have to live up to them, no matter what I want or don't want. I'm not using any fancy explosions for anybody! No matter how much I'd like to see them blown up to bits!"_

"_What if they are stronger than you?" _the zanpakutou spirit questioned.

"_It isn't going to happen!"_

"_Bold speech. Do you think you can beat Yoruichi in Hakuda?" _Soifon wanted so say yes, but she paused. She knew she was good, but Yoruichi was a living legend. No matter how hard she trained, she could never shake the feeling that it wasn't quite enough to take on the traitorous woman in a fight.

"_I'm going to beat her," _Soifon resolved. _"I'm going to best her in Hohou and Hakuda and if it isn't enough, I'm going to develop new moves and techniques, so once I'll meet her, she wouldn't know what hit her. But I am not going to use my Bankai to defeat her."_

"_Do you honestly think you'd manage?" _Suzumebachi questioned. To be completely honest, Soifon wasn't certain. But she wasn't about to let it stop her.

"_I will," _she said. _"I don't care what it takes, but I'll become strong enough to win all my fights without Bankai. And nothing you say can change my mind."_

"_Fine, whatever," _Suzumebachi snorted. _"I'll remind you of this the moment you come crying for me when you need your Bankai. And you are going to need it, mind my words."_

"_I'm not going to need it," _Soifon huffed stubbornly. _"And I'm not going to come pleading to you like a little girl."_

"_Because you're acting so mature right now," _Suzumebachi commented. Soifon realized that she had really let her temper get the better of her. She drew upon her training to calm down.

"_My decision stands," _she stated with conviction. _"I am going to fight without my Bankai. And I am going to defeat Yoruichi like that." _Then she cut off the mental connection. She could hear Suzumebachi yelling, demanding her attention, but she ignored the voice. She had more important things to do. Like push the tree off her. Drag herself to the Fourth Division. And then develop a technique so powerful that it would blow Yoruichi away.


	4. Coming full circle

**Author's note:** So here it comes. The fourth and final chapter of Stinging Bee. This time for real. It deals with Soifon's reunion with Yoruichi, so there's nothing more left to cover in this storyline. I hope you weren't too discouraged by the previous chapter and didn't stop reading. This one is more action-packed.

Also, I want to thank to all my reviewers for their support. Without you, I would have stopped writing this after the first two chapters. So its thanks to everybody who bothered to push the 'Review' button that you can now read this. Special credits go to LeftHRyder, who is the only one to review all chapters. (And the only one to review Chapter 3. The lac of response nearly discouraged me. You're solucky most of Chapter 4 was written when I posted it.)

That was enough rambling, now enjoy the climax of the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I used some lines directly from the manga.  
><strong>

**Stinging Bee**

**Part Four – Coming full circle**

**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

"Annoying, annoying, annoying," Oomaeda muttered as he rushed to his place at Soifon's back, trying in vain not to be late. Soifon could hear him coming from a mile away. He was stomping like an elephant. She knew he was perfectly capable of running quietly if he wanted to, so it always annoyed her when he didn't do so. Even if she understood his reasoning. But really, she thought, he didn't have to pretend to be quite that incompetent.

"First drifters, and now a murder or something, so annoying!" the fat lieutenant continued. "Now they're all arguing whether the execution is legit! The superiors already made their decision! What's there to talk about? It's so stupid. Don't you think so, Captain?"

Soifon thought so too. Why were people questioning the justice of a decision of the Central 46? It wasn't their place to question it, it was their duty to obey it, no matter what they thought about it. Even her no-good overweight excuse of a lieutenant understood it, so why so many shinigami didn't? If the Central 46 decided to dish out a harsher punishment than usual, it was their right and nobody should say anything about it.

Soifon personally liked harsh punishments. Especially executions. It meant that the culprit wouldn't be breaking any more rules. But other people looked like they might. Soifon took good note of who they were and reviewed her plans for taking them down. She might be called to deal with them soon. In fact, she would prefer if she was. People like them had no place in the Gotei 13. What were they even thinking, disputing the authorities in a time of crisis? Or did they somehow miss that they were invaded by ryoka who were still wreaking havoc in Seireitei and one of the captains had been murdered? She could only hope that some degree of sanity would return to Soul Society once the criminal was executed, but she didn't count on it. She didn't get the whole mess at all. But she wasn't going to show it.

"How lame," she said. "I have no interest in whether it is right or wrong." Because it could never be truly wrong. If the convict didn't do anything too bad yet, that would change eventually. It was better to prevent it. "All I care about is executing orders as a captain of the Gotei 13." If she repeated it enough times, she was going to believe it. Someday. It had to happen eventually. "All who get in my ways are my enemies." That was something she believed fully. "All enemies must be slain." Another universal truth in her mind. "That is all that matters."

"Heh, okie dokie," Oomaeda said while munching on his fried rice crackers he had taken out during her speech. He seemed to be unable to survive for longer than fifteen minutes without them. It made the crumbs and spit fall onto her hair and haori. She suppressed the urge to grimace in distaste. It would be unbecoming. She had to be calm and composed at all times.

"That goes for you too, Oomaeda," she said icily. "Don't forget where your loyalties lay. If you get in my way, you too will become my enemy."

She didn't really have a reason to doubt Oomaeda's loyalty, but threatening him always improved her mood. The big man paled and made a step back, cold sweat appearing on his too high forehead. "Heh, I'll remember that," he said, a tremble noticeable in his voice. He wasn't spitting crumbs into her hair anymore. That too never failed to improve her mood.

**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

_He stopped the Soukyoku._ That was the only thought running through Soifon's mind. He had stopped the Soukyoku. She couldn't understand how did it happen. One moment, she was watching with awe and satisfaction as the Terminal Duo was released, the halberd changing its shape, intent to finally end the life of Kuchiki Rukia and bring them one step closer to restoring order to Seireitei. The next moment _he _was standing there, blocking the great firebird that was Kikouou with one hand. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "The destructive force," she muttered aloud hoping that way it might miraculously start making sense, despite her distaste for voicing her thoughts where others could hear it. "Equaled to one million zanpakutou combined... he stopped the halberd of the Soukyoku just with his zanpakutou..." A distant part of her mind realized that she was trembling. Whether it was from the reiatsu threatening to smother everyone around or from fear she couldn't tell. She was terrified. She would never admit it aloud, but it was the truth. A mere ryoka overpowering the most dangerous weapon in Soul Society was utterly terrifying. With that kind of power, he could destroy the order of Seireitei. He could easily destroy everything she believed in and fought for. And she felt utterly hopeless to do anything about it. "That man... who's that man?" _What is he?_

She wasn't the only one asking the same question. She could hear them speaking. She barely registered their words. Not paying attention to one's surroundings was something she had scolded many of her subordinates for. It was something that had gotten many of them killed. And now she was guilty of the same. It was utterly shameful for the Commander of the Onmitsukidou, but she couldn't help it. She was still in shock over what had just transpired and her mind refused to work properly. Which was another shameful thing.

Kikouou reared back for another attack. Soifon could feel its power increasing. The ryoka turned to face it, but he stood no chance to stop it. _Please let him be unable to stop it, _Soifon caught herself praying. Though she knew nobody should be able to withstand the full power of the Soukyoku, she couldn't help but fear that this intruder might manage.

Then a sudden commotion underneath the halberd caught her attention. She whirled around. She saw that Ukitake had arrived (how could she have missed it?) along with his two annoying Third Seats. (They were almost worse than Oomaeda.) He was holding a big shield with the Shihouin crest and he and Kyouraku were doing something near the base of the halberd. It took her a moment to realize what was going on. Her eyes widened in shock. She had thought nothing could surprise her more than the ryoka blocking the Soukyoku, but this did it. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Two of the oldest and most respected captains in Gotei 13 were betraying them? It was unbelievable. But Yoruichi had been a respected captain too and look what she had done. Being respected didn't make one a decent person. This was like watching Yoruichi's betrayal all over again. But this time she wasn't crippled by her feelings of adoration, confusion and hurt. This time she was going to act like a proper shinigami and leader of the Stealth Forces and stop the traitors before they could do any real damage.

"Stop them!" she shouted, already drawing her sword.

"Uh? Huh?" Oomaeda looked at her stupidly, stopping munching on his crackers for a moment. "Are you talking to me?"

_Who else, you idiot! _she wanted to shout, but there was no time. "Those two, they are trying to destroy the Soukyoku!" Oomaeda still stared stupidly. It was too much for his fat brain to comprehend.

Kyouraku and Ukitake finished their preparation in the meantime and Kikouou exploded. Soifon cursed aloud, not caring about who heard her. She wasn't the only one doing so. After that, things spiraled even more out of control.

First, the ryoka cut the criminal free of the rack, proving that he might have been able to block Kikouou for the second time if he really had to. That made everyone stare in disbelief and scared Soifon even more, but she was in business mode now and her emotions couldn't affect her performance.

Then Abarai-fukutaichou appeared and the ryoka threw the convict to him. Abarai grabbed her and began running. So he was a traitor too. And everybody just stared.

"Why are you standing there like an idiot?" Soifon shouted though she knew the answer. Oomaeda was an idiot. "Go after them! That means all of you lieutenants!" That made the fat fukutaichou finally move and Sasakibe and Kotetsu the elder followed him after gaining the permission of their respective captains. Then the ryoka appeared in their way and defeated them in three seconds flat with his bare hands, despite the fact that all three of them had released their shikai. It really wasn't surprising, but the demonstration of the intruder's power was still very uncomfortable.

Then Kuchiki-taichou engaged the ryoka in battle. Kuchiki Byakuya was strong. He should be able to stop the invader, no matter what kind of monster he was.

Kotetsu Kiyone was running to where her sister lay, calling her name worriedly. That infuriated Soifon to no end. How dared people, who brought shame to their families act like they were actually concerned about them? The girl had to suffer.

She shunpoed behind her, knocking Kotsubaki aside carelessly in the process. "Wait, Soifon!" Ukitake shouted. She didn't even pause. He was a traitor and therefore somebody who had no right to demand anything from anybody in her opinion. He was going to die soon. Yamamoto was going to ensure it, as he appeared in front of his worthless students and they all left to battle and be completely incinerated somewhere else. That left her alone with the little girl in front of her.

She kicked Kiyone to the ground. She looked absolutely terrified. _Good, _Soifon thought. _That is how it should be. Traitors are supposed to be terrified and regret their deeds before they die._

"Scum," she said. "You disgraced the honor bestowed upon you as seated officers and you betrayed us! Do not worry, however. I will not prolong your shameful existence." Her face twisted into an ugly sneer. "I will purge the world of your stench right now." She wasn't usually so prone to talking so much, but she found it helped her keep her composure when everything seemed to be falling apart.

But as she reared her fist back to deliver the finishing blow (she wouldn't soil the blade of her zanpakutou with the traitor's blood), something appeared at the edge of her senses. She whirled around. Something slammed into her and threw her off the edge of the Soukyoku Hill.

"Let go!" Soifon shouted as she and the intruder were falling down the cliff. "Who are you?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," the stranger said in a disturbingly familiar voice. "Don't yell. You're always so impatient, Soifon."

Soifon's eyes widened in shock. She had thought she couldn't be more stunned after the events on the Hill, but this had easily topped it.

"You are..." she whispered just as the attacker removed her mask, revealing a dark face with familiar golden eyes. "Yoruichi."

"Long time no see, Soifon!" the Goddess of Flash grinned merrily.

For a moment, Soifon was completely stunned. She could only stare as they plummeted towards the ground. Yoruichi was back. After a century, Yoruichi was back.

Only the impact brought her back to her senses. She scrambled to her feet, having her breath knocked out of her, while Yoruichi jumped up nimbly and ran into the forest. Soifon glared at the canopy that obscured the older woman from her vision. Yoruichi was back. She was not going to let her disappear again. She sprinted after her former superior. The chase was on.

**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

They were facing each other again. After a hundred years, she stood face to face with Yoruichi again. As they studied each other intently, she pondered how much yet how little had changed since they had last seen each other.

Yoruichi looked very much like she used to a hundred years ago. Sure, her hair was now much longer and tied in a high ponytail and her bodysuit was different, but her goofy orange jacket was still the same as was the smirk on her face and the mischievous glint in her eyes. And she stood in the same confident, cocky posture Soifon used to admire so much once. But not anymore. Now it only infuriated her. Yoruichi still thought that she was superior to her. She thought that she could still dominate Soifon completely. Well, Soifon had no intentions to let anybody dominate her. Yoruichi was in for a nasty surprise. She was going to see that Soifon was no longer the puppy-eyed girl who used to follow her around anymore as Soifon wiped the smug smirk off her chocolate face. Permanently. She was confident that she could do it. As she had been chasing Yoruichi through the forest, she had no trouble keeping up with her. On the contrary, it was the dark-skinned woman who had to stop and face her. It meant that Yoruichi was no longer her superior in speed and because speed was what made Yoruichi so famous, it meant that she was no longer Soifon's superior in anything. And Soifon was going to relish teaching her this lesson.

"Interesting," Soifon spoke slowly. "Even though we haven't seen each other in a long time, you don't seem to have gotten any stronger." She hoped that this would get a raise out of Yoruichi, but she was disappointed. Yoruichi just smiled a little wider.

"On the contrary, I think I might have gotten a little weaker," she shrugged unconcerned. Soifon's blood boiled. So she wasn't worried about her decrease in power? She still thought she was the great warrior so far above everybody else that a little loss of strength didn't make a difference? Well, Soifon was going to show her just how wrong she was. And she was going to begin with showing her what else she had given up when she had decided to follow Urahara. But first she had to make sure of something else.

"That young ryoka's teitouken had the emblem of the Shihouin family on it," she stated. "Did you give it to him?"

"Yes," Yoruichi answered still not showing the slightest sign of worry. "Flying was necessary to rescue Rukia at the time."

So now she was admitting treason freely, Soifon thought. She felt a pang at that thought, but she squashed it mercilessly. She had her proof that Yoruichi was utterly depraved and despicable and deserved death fully. But first she had to realize the full extent of her crimes and regret them before Soifon would end her life.

"The Tenshiheisouban, the Shihouin family has fallen as well. If your actions of assisting the ryoka is found out," _and I make sure it is found out, _her tone said, "your family's name will definitely be removed from the list of the four noble families." She paused for a moment to let it sink in. "Just look at what happened to the Shiba family. It seems that the falling of a noble family is not a pretty sight at all."

"You sure talk a lot today," Yoruichi said completely unfazed. _Was there nothing the woman cared about? _Soifon thought. _Didn't her family matter anything to her? _"Is it because you got excited seeing your senpai for the first time in many years? Or are you just blowing off the steam you stored up from your stressful position? Well, oh great commander of the Onmitsukidou?" Then Yoruichi gazed into her eyes intently. "Is it very stressful being my successor?"

Soifon nearly attacked rashly at those words. Even after so many years, Yoruichi knew perfectly how to get under her skin. Soifon could just hear all the voices wondering whether she was good enough to fill Yoruichi's discarded shoes again. She could just see all the eyes scrutinizing her, finding her only a pale shadow of the purple-haired noblewoman. It was all she could do to keep her composure. All that betrayed her inner turmoil was the ugly sneer on her face.

"Don't get cocky and think you are still better after all this years," Soifon said slowly drawing her zanpakutou. She was going to show Yoruichi exactly how she had filled her old shoes and outgrown them. "Both the Onmitsukidou and the Punishment Corps are under my control now. Your era ended long ago, Shihouin Yoruichi!"

Finally a reaction. Yoruichi's eyes widened as Soifon stabbed Suzumebachi into the tree branch she was standing on and members of the elite unit of the Keigun Brigade appeared all around them, ready to follow her every command.

"This is the difference between you and me," Soifon said, now smiling smugly. She knew she was gloating and that was generally a stupid thing, but she just couldn't resist enjoying the expression on Yoruichi's face for a while longer, no matter that it went against the teachings of the Onmitsukidou. Yoruichi was surrounded and helpless now, so it didn't really matter. "You remember, don't you? When the leader of the Punishment Corps draws her sword, the execution begins. Everyone who opposes the leader will then be executed. Even if the person was the leader once," she said, her expression turning to outright sadistic. "Since you gave up on being the leader, you are trapped with no way out, Yoruichi!"

Yoruichi smiled. That rang warning bells in Soifon's head. In the next instant, her soldiers began flying around, knocked out by fists and feet of the purple-haired traitor. Soifon stared in shock. In under a second, her elite unit was taken out. She really hadn't expected that. But she really should have. Even weakened as she was, Yoruichi was still good.

"Stop looking down on other people so much," Yoruichi said when she was finished trashing her troops. That infuriating cocky smirk was firmly back in place on her infuriatingly confident face. "Indeed I gave up my position as the Onmitsukidou leader, but there is one title that I did not give away, remember?"

Of course Soifon remembered. There was no way she could forget. She doubted there was anyone in the Gotei 13 who wouldn't remember, "Shunshin Yoruichi," she spat like it was the worst curse. "Very well then," she said, ripping off the sleeves of her uniform. It was a bit impractical, wearing a long-sleeved haori and only the combat outfit under it would have been easier, but then she would be copying Yoruichi's style. And there was no way she was doing that. "There is no other way." She actually preferred it this way, she thought as she untied her sash. "With my own hands, I will take that title from you," she stated as she threw away her haori. Now she was properly attired for the battle to come. Now she was ready to finally defeat the traitorous woman in front of her, prove her superiority and step out of her predecessor's shadow finally. Now was her chance to outshine her former teacher by completely trashing her in a fair battle. The fact that Yoruichi was unarmed didn't bother her a bit.

The two women stood facing each other. Yoruichi wasn't smirking cockily anymore. Though her posture still radiated confidence, she was prepared to move at a split-second's notice. Her face was intent and her eyes serious. _So she is treating me as a dangerous opponent, _Soifon thought. _Good. _It was going to make her victory sweeter. But then Yoruichi broke the serenity of the moment by smirking again.

"The battle suit for the commander of the Punishment Corps," she said. "What a nostalgic outfit."

"Does it make you recall the past?" Soifon asked. The clothes did that to her every time she put them on. It always made her see Yoruichi wearing them, slaughtering whatever enemies of Soul Society needed to be slain at the time and looking absolutely amazing in young Soifon's eyes. Now that she was older Soifon always had to wonder whether she was just as amazing yet or whether she had still more training to do.

"A little," Yoruichi answered. Soifon thought it was a lie. She couldn't be sure, but subtle changes in Yoruichi's postures suggested that she was being feeling uncomfortable.

"Be my guest," Soifon said. "Recall the past well. And then, reevaluate who is the stronger fighter between you and me!"

Then she sprung into action. Yoruichi blocked her attack, but Soifon could see how much trouble it gave her. She immediately followed it with another kick and then a series of punches. The two of them exchanged blows at speeds few in the Soul Society were able to follow, much less match, for a while before jumping away. They stood facing each other again, breathing heavily, evaluating the results of the bout.

"One hit," Soifon said looking at a fresh bruise forming on her left shoulder. "You hit me once. Looks like we split the pain evenly in this bout." That was very promising for Soifon. She tied the fight with Yoruichi and she hadn't been going all-out. Final victory was guaranteed.

"Heh," Yoruichi said wiping a trickle of blood flowing from the corner of her mouth. "That outfit, what kind of tricks does it do? It seems to prevent me from seeing your movements, Soifon." So Yoruichi thought it was some trick accomplished thanks to her outfit? Soifon didn't even bother to hide her evil smirk now. She was really better than Yoruichi. She was so fast that the Goddess of Flash herself was unable to follow her movements. She was going to take great pleasure in explaining it to her.

"Tricks, you said?" she asked rhetorically. "Is that really what you think?" she added appearing behind Yoruichi, holding her blade to the traitor's throat. She regretted not being able to see her face now, but she was sure it was a mixture of shock and disbelief. Revenge truly tasted sweet and she was going to make it last as long as she could. She didn't care that it was against Onmitsukidou's philosophy, it just felt so good.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi," she commanded quietly but clearly, making sure her former superior heard her well. Her zanpakutou changed form. It was now a black-and-gold sleeve on her right forearm connected by a chain to a black-and-gold stinger on her middle finger. She gave her captive the time to take it in and remember what she knew about this weapon.

Yoruichi used the time to get out of her grip. Soifon followed her movement and appeared behind her. "Running away?" she asked. The long-haired female attempted to dodge, but she didn't quite make it. Soifon felt Suzumebachi hitting flesh, working its magic on it. Satisfaction spread in her chest. Yoruichi had been running from her. She was afraid of Soifon's power. She landed a hit on Yoruichi. She had surpassed her old master. Now all she had to do was land the finishing blow. She was in no rush to do it.

They landed on two tree branches and stood facing each other again. "Why don't you just admit it," Soifon prompted, "I am stronger than you. Does it not occur to you that maybe I am holding back?" Yoruichi just stared at her. Finally, her expression was worried and a little scared, just as it should be. "'There is no way she would do that,' is that what you're thinking? Didn't I tell you already? Don't be so full of yourself! I have long become stronger than you!" Finally. Finally she said the words aloud and knew they were true. Soon, everyone will know too. "Now with your death I will make you pay the price of staying away from battle for a hundred years, Yoruichi! I got you, didn't I, with the last strike?" She smiled merrily. Or she would describe it as merry, most people would say 'deranged.'

"Do you still remember, Yoruichi? My Suzumebachi's special ability?" She wanted to see the fear grow in Yoruichi's eyes as the older woman realized what had happened. In case she had trouble grasping the situation, because she didn't bother to remember the skills of her most faithful bodyguard from a century ago, Soifon was going to explain. It looked like she didn't have to, because a black flower bloomed in the middle of Yoruichi's chest. But Soifon had already prepared a wonderful speech and she wasn't going to waste it, so she continued speaking anyway. She knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but she was assured about her superiority over her opponent. The moment of gloating wasn't going to turn against her. She had been looking forward to exactly this for a hundred years, so she was going to enjoy it for as long as she could.

"Houmonka," Soifon said smugly, seeing the shock in Yoruichi's eyes. The woman was finally learning about terror and despair. Soifon was going to teach her even more. "The seal of death left behind by the first hit of Suzumebachi. The ability I haven't been able to master fully while you've been still around. I have perfected it during your hundred years' absence. Try your best not to get hit the second time. Scurry with all your strength, Yoruichi! Suzumebachi's ability is Nigeki Kessatsu! When the target is hit in the same spot for the second time, no matter who or what it is, the target suffers certain death!"

She shunpoed behind Yoruichi. "Watch out, here comes the second one!" Yoruichi flashed away. Then she turned her back on Soifon and ran. _She knows she can't win, _Soifon thought smugly as she gave chase. _But running isn't going to save her either. Time to teach her about it._

"Hah!" she gloated. "You turned your back on the enemy and focused on escape, and yet," she scratched Yoruichi with Suzumebachi's tip again, "look at yourself, Yoruichi!" A black Houmonka bloomed on the orange jacket. "Just so you know, it's useless if you're trying to buy yourself time by running away! In the past, my Houmonka wore off after half an hour. However, my current Houmonka has no time limit at all!" She punctuated her words by creating another flower mark on Yoruichi's other shoulder. "Unless I wish it, the marks will never disappear! Just running away won't..."

She didn't finish the sentence because there were suddenly several small blades heading for her face. So Yoruichi finally decided to stop running and fight her. But hidden blades? Who was she trying to fool by such a primitive feint? Soifon blocked them easily with her armored sleeve, keeping an eye for where would the real attack come from. Then she blocked it too. She and Yoruichi brawled for a few moments before separating again. They stood facing each other. Yoruichi was panting, her cheek adorned by a bleeding scratch framed by another Houmonka. Yoruichi was truly a pathetic sight now. She was no longer a goddess or a princess, just a disgraced warrior about to get defeated. Scum. Worthless. Weak. But Yoruichi's eyes were still defiant. She still refused to accept Soifon as her better.

"Now do you understand?" Soifon spoke slowly. "If you understand now that I am the stronger one, I'll do the honors of ending this now!"

With those words, Soifon activated her newest, most powerful technique. She knew that she didn't need it, that she could win against Yoruichi without it, that it was just a matter of time before she'd hit a Houmonka for the second time, but simple victory was no longer what this battle was about. She wanted Yoruichi to look at her and understand just how wide the gap between them was. She wanted to show her just how strong she had become, just how brightly she shone, that Yoruichi's shadow could no longer obscure her. She wanted to show her old teacher just how far she had surpassed her.

She saw Yoruichi's eyes widen as the glow of the Kidou surrounding Soifon now reflected in them. That was exactly what she wanted.

"Surprised?" she asked, already knowing the answer. "This must be your first time seeing something like this. This is a technique that combines Hakuda and Kidou. It's something I've recently invented. You should feel honored. Since the completion of this technique, you're the first one I've ever used it to fight with. There isn't even a name for it yet..." Now. Now Yoruichi had to see how hopeless her situation was. Now she should grovel at her feet and beg for mercy that wouldn't be granted.

"No." Yoruichi's calm voice interrupted her train of thoughts.

"What?" Soifon asked. Yoruichi suddenly stood straight, her posture confident once again, despite the number of Houmonka adorning her. Something was seriously wrong here.

"It has a name," the purple-haired woman announced.

"What did you say?" Soifon was sure she had heard wrong. There was no way the technique already had a name, when she had just invented it. Yoruichi must be lying. She must be trying to throw her off, to unsettle her so that she'd make a mistake and give the traitor an opportunity to escape. But that wasn't going to happen! Soifon knew better than fall for something like that.

"Its name is Shunkou," Yoruichi answered.

"What are you talking about?" Soifon asked suspiciously. There was reiatsu gathering around the dark-skinned woman now. It seemed disturbingly familiar. Yoruichi couldn't be possibly telling the truth, she just couldn't.

"Do you know why that outfit has nothing on the back and shoulders?" Yoruichi asked. Soifon sometimes wondered about that, but she thought it was just some meaningless tradition with obscure origins everybody had forgotten about long ago. She had more important concerns than research something so insignificant. Now she had the sinking feeling that she had missed something crucial. She watched as more reiatsu gathered around Yoruichi, waiting for the rest of her explanation in stunned silence.

"Because it's meaningless to have it," Yoruichi explained. "The final form of this technique starts by focusing huge amounts of concentrated energy," kidou cracked around her shoulders, "then through a massive explosion that energy is installed into the user's arms and legs, enhancing them for battle. Therefore, when the technique is used, the clothing on the back and the shoulders will be blown to bits," she finished and immediately demonstrated what she meant. Lightning-like blots of Kidou shot from her shoulders, blowing her orange jacked to smithereens. Yoruichi straightened up, the lightning still crackling around her. Suddenly, she was a goddess again.

Soifon could only stare. How was this possible? One moment she was winning over a pathetic criminal, the next moment she was facing an unbeatable, unreachable battle deity. She felt like when she was a young girl again.

"You know," Yoruichi continued, "I wasn't planning to use this against you, but..." she looked in Soifon's stupefied eyes intently, "be careful, Soifon. Because I also cannot control it perfectly yet." Then she thrust her palm in Soifon's direction. Wave of Kidou burst forth from it, slamming into Soifon. She was able to withstand the blast, but the ground around her had been pulverized. _Such destructive power at such distance, _she thought. _Yoruichi-sama is truly amazing. _Then she caught herself. Did she really call the traitor 'Yoruichi-sama' again, no matter that it was in the privacy of her mind? That was unacceptable! Awesome or not, Shihouin Yoruichi was a wanted traitor and Soifon was the Commander of the Onmitsukidou and the Punishment Corps and it was her duty to bring the traitor the justice. But how could she hope to accomplish it when she was facing a clearly superior warrior?

"The reason why I have never shown this technique to you... do you understand?" Yoruichi asked slowly.

"Not," Soifon whispered in a broken voice. She didn't understand anything anymore.

"It is that it's way too dangerous," Yoruichi explained in the same tone she used to use when she had been teaching young Soifon something, back when things used to be still alright. And now she was using it to crush Soifon's dreams of ever surpassing her. It hurt. It hurt like nothing else, expect maybe Yoruichi's betrayal.

"This is..." Soifon whispered. There were tears in her eyes, but that must have been thanks to the dust in the air. Not thanks to the fact that she had lost. No! She couldn't lose! Not after all the training, all the pain, toil and sweat. She couldn't lose! She couldn't just give up! She had to defeat Yoruichi, or the last century of suffering would be meaningless.

"Not possible!" she screamed as she launched herself at Yoruichi.

"Stop," Yoruichi ordered. Soifon realized belatedly that her attack had already been stopped. Her hand had been blocked by Yoruichi's and her kidou had been nullified by her too. "It's still too early for you to use this technique." She looked and sounded like a teacher scolding an overly eager student. It was something Soifon knew very well. She didn't want to dwell on the feelings it brought to her. It might make her fall under Yoruichi's spell again. Instead she concentrated on what exactly had Yoruichi done to stop her last attack.

_Hanki, _she thought. _Nullify. Using an amount of Kidou equal to the opponent's with reversed direction to cancel out the opponent's attack. Against the speed of my punch and the strength of my attack she countered in a split second. She is truly on a completely different level._ She couldn't help but admire her for it. She longed to be just as amazing as Yoruichi-sama again. But that wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"How can this be?" she whispered dejectedly. She felt despair creeping into her heart. She chased it away with rage. "I am stronger than you!" she roared, trying to convince herself. "I should have surpassed you already! You should have weakened these past hundred years! And I should have grown in strength! Why is this happening? Why are you still above me? How can you still dominate me like that? Answer me, Yoruichi!"

She attacked the woman. If Yoruichi wasn't going to answer, she was going to beat it out of her. Yet Yoruichi either avoided or neutralized all her attacks. It was maddening. She remembered all the times they had spent together. First seeing Yoruichi in the palanquin. Joining the Punishment Corps. Watching Yoruichi in battle and training. Becoming Yoruichi's bodyguard. Yoruichi's childish antics. Fighting alongside her. Training together. Yoruichi cheering her up after a target cut off Soifon's long hair and how she never let it grow long again to honor the occasion. Yoruichi's betrayal and disappearance.

"I was extremely disappointed in you! I hated you! I cursed you! I swore to arrest you one day with my own hands! Then to surpass you, I struggled, gained strength, ... I will never forgive you, Yoruichi! For betraying my respect and trust, I will never forgive you! I..." She launched one last desperate attack. Yoruichi blocked. Soifon found herself staring at Yoruichi's fist from an uncomfortably short distance. She was spent completely. Her Shunkou had deactivated on its own as she had no longer the strength to keep it active. She barely had the strength to stay upright.

"Why... why..." she sobbed, while Yoruichi watched her silently. "Why didn't you take me with you?" At that moment, she understood it more clearly than she had in the last century. Loved or hated, Yoruichi was her goddess. There was no choice for Soifon than to worship her and desire her attention. She realized that she would never leave her shadow. "Yoruichi-sama," she whispered brokenly, sinking to her knees. She cried. She didn't care how did it look like to anyone who might be watching. The pain was too much and it wanted out. She just hoped that Yoruichi would answer her, that she would tell her why she had abandoned her all those years ago. But Yoruichi remained silent.

**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

Soifon sat alone in her office, staring blankly at a pile of unread reports, trying to make sense of what had happened. After she had lost the fight to Yoruichi-sama, things had become a blur. Just as she had been picking up her haori to get dressed and return to... to what? She wasn't certain. So right in that moment the Tenteikuura activated and she heard Isane's message. Aizen wasn't dead? The Central 46 was? The ryoka weren't enemies? The world seemed to stand on its head. Was everything really true? Nothing made sense anymore.

But Yoruichi-sama wasn't confused a bit. She just cast a look at the Soukyoku Hill and then said in her usual business voice: "Come, Soifon." It was just like the old times. And just like the old times, Soifon obeyed without hesitation. She dropped her haori and raced after her former superior. As they made their way to the execution site, she wondered why was she even doing that. Why was she obeying Yoruichi when the older woman had no longer any authority over her? But obeying Yoruichi felt so natural. Like she was made to do just that.

When they arrived on the Soukyoku Hill, she saw that Isane had been right. Aizen was really alive. And judging by the number of fallen captains around him, he was indeed a traitor. There was no more confusion and hesitation anymore. She sprang forward, restraining his sword arm and putting her blade to his neck. Yoruichi pinned his other arm. Soon more captains and lieutenants arrived and the three traitors were securely captured. Everything was right again. Soifon only regretted that the Soukyoku had been destroyed, so they wouldn't be able to use it on Aizen.

Then things went straight to hell again. Aizen smirked and a Garganta opened above them. She and Yoruichi had barely enough time to jump to safety before the Negación was cast. And then the three traitors were heading for Hueco Mundo, where an army of Menos Grande awaited them and Aizen ranted about becoming a god. And then the real pandemonium erupted. The wounded had to be treated and carried to the Relief Station, the debris cleared and the events of the last few days had to be pieced together and some plan for the future made.

Soifon knew that she was supposed to be figuring out a plan to take down Aizen and his cohorts (they should have done it on the Soukyoku Hill. She should have plunged Suzumebachi into Aizen's skull instead of touching it to his neck), but her mind refused to cooperate. It kept stubbornly turning to the past. To Yoruichi. She realized that she wasn't going to be able to do any work right now, so maybe she should try to straighten the mess that were her feelings and maybe she'd be able to work afterwards. With that thought she began reevaluating everything she knew.

Knowing what she knew now, everything showed in a new light. After Yoruichi's explanation, she knew that it wasn't Urahara but Aizen who had been doing illegal experiments in Rukongai a century ago and cost Soul Society four captains and four lieutenants. So Urahara, Tsukabishi and Yoruichi were innocent. She grimaced. Thinking of Urahara as innocent was just plain wrong. So he didn't commit the major crime he had been accused of. But he had committed many minor ones and undoubtedly also something bigger nobody ever pinned on him. No, a guy like him deserved his exile.

Yoruichi-sama was a different matter. She was truly innocent of any wrongdoing and Soifon felt deeply ashamed of herself for not trusting her more. Though Yoruichi-sama hadn't said it, Soifon wondered whether Yoruichi-sama had left her behind because she had trusted her to act in her stead and bring the truth about Aizen's betrayal to light. Had Yoruichi-sama been depending on Soifon to clear her name? Looking back at it, Soifon couldn't believe how she could have been so stupid. Before everything happened, she had been firmly convinced that Yoruichi-sama couldn't do anything wrong. Then how had her belief shattered the moment somebody said otherwise? Even if that somebody was the Central 46? Was it just because of her pain at being suddenly alone? Had she really been completely incapable of doing anything if Yoruichi-sama wasn't around?

It was a sobering thought. It meant that she was weaker than she realized. She had let her feelings get the better of her. She had let herself be consumed by her pain and rage and concentrated completely on becoming stronger instead of thinking about the situation rationally. Why hadn't she tried investigating for a change? Why did she trust the authorities so blindly? Why did she think it was a virtue? It made it so easy for Aizen to manipulate them when he started pretending to be the Central 46. She had been so stupid. If anyone else had started behaving so erratically, she would have been suspicious and looked into it. But the Central 46 were the Central 46 and it didn't even occur to her that there might be something not quite right with them. What would have happened if others hadn't taken over investigating the recent events, when she had failed in her duty to do so?

She wanted to either cry or punch herself. But that would be unbecoming. What if some of her subordinates walked on her? It would completely destroy her reputation. She decided to abandon this topic before she really lost it and move on to the next. Namely the century between Yoruichi's departure and her return.

Looking back at it, she couldn't believe she had considered the three traitors perfect examples of what a captain should be like. Well, except Ichimaru, but nobody liked Ichimaru, so that wasn't giving her any credit. She wanted to say that everybody had been taken in by Aizen and Tousen, but that was really no excuse. She was the head of the Onmitsukidou. It was her job to uncover treason before anyone else noticed. And she had failed utterly. But there had been no clues. Or were there? Were there some incidents that could have been traced to Aizen, but never were? Would Yoruichi-sama have been able to figure it out if she had stayed the head of Onmitsukidou? She would have to go over all the records of the cases the Onmitsukidou worked on. Maybe there would be some clue shedding some light to Aizen's future plans. She suppressed a groan. That was going to be a lot of work and the results would be iffy at best. But she would have to do it if she wanted to make up for her past failures at least a bit. There was a lot of making up to do.

But that would come later. First she wanted to make sense of the rest of the mess. She turned her thoughts to the ryoka invasion. It had seemed like a typical attack against Soul Society, so when she had seen Yoruichi-sama helping them, she wrote it down as another treasonous act on her former superior's part. Oh, how wrong she had been. Yoruichi-sama had been just trying to prevent Aizen from getting his hands on the Hougyoku and gaining more power. She had to enlist some external help because nobody in Seireitei would have believed her. And Soifon had condemned her for it. Yoruichi-sama had spent a century in exile trying to find a way to stop Aizen and his cohorts. She was willing to sacrifice her life and the reputation of her whole family to achieve the goal. And Soifon had misinterpreted it as more signs of her depravity. She had been willing to kill those who were only trying to save everybody. Soifon felt like the worst kind of scum.

And that brought her to her fight with Yoruichi-sama. Looking back at it, she wanted to kick herself. Hard. Partly because she had attacked Yoruichi-sama. Partly because she had been gloating and playing with the opponent, which went against everything all of her teachers had drilled into her head. Mostly because she had believed she could actually best Yoruichi-sama. How could she have been so naive? Yoruichi-sama was the Goddess of Flash for a reason. There was no way she would be really so weak. So while Soifon had been thinking she was winning, Yoruichi-sama was actually going easy on her. When she had turned and ran, it hadn't been because she had been scared, but because she hadn't wanted to hurt Soifon. It was only when Soifon activated her 'new technique' that Yoruichi-sama revealed her own Shunkou. It was really fearsome. Soifon's version was completely overshadowed. She grimaced when she remembered how she had told Yoruici not to be so full of herself when it was her who was guilty of arrogance and overconfidence. She had thought that her skills were the best, that her techniques were unmatched. In reality, Yoruichi had known them long before Soifon had first entered her service. The modified uniform was a proof enough of that. She never stood a chance of defeating Yoruichi even when she had been armed with her zanpakutou and Yoruichi wasn't.

Once again, she was only dreaming of once possibly being as awesome as Yoruichi-sama. So smart, so brave, so strong. She realized that she had failed to get out of Yoruichi-sama's shadow and that she wouldn't be able to do so in the foreseeable future. But unlike during the last hundred years, the thought didn't bother her anymore. Yoruichi-sama was once again her goddess. Being in her shadow was awesome because it meant being close to her. And Soifon was determined to serve Yoruichi-sama the best she could, so that she would earn the right to be in Yoruichi-sama's shadow longer.


End file.
